Alternate New Moon
by lynndaizi
Summary: When Edward didn't come back in new moon Bella decided go to college and became a forensic scientist and is now working with the team from NCIS, when Marines start showing up dead, drained of all their blood. What does this have to do with Bella?
1. Chapter 1

**(Hey this is the improved chapter 1 nothing new just laid out better)**

**A/N- this is a first try at writing anything for me so constructive criticism is welcome, my writing skills aren't the best so I'm willing to take any good suggestions on how to make this story better. Also I'm only really comfortable at writing in the girls Pov's so most of this will be in Bella's pov with a little of some of the others. Reviews are nice but I will still post as long as I know at least somebody is reading this, now on to the story hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: everything but the plot line belongs to their rightful owners I own non of it, I just wanted a chance to play with the characters a little.**

Ch 1 (B pov)

I have been working here at NCIS for almost three years now Some would say how have you been working there for so long already, well to answer that question, I graduated early in only 3 ½ years, when you really don't have anything else to live for and want to remain distracted with the least amount of down time you just pile that much more work on yourself , and taking as many classes as you can at a time, that includes day and night classes, and going to school through the summer. All of that equals graduating fast and getting into the working world very fast.

NCIS was the first to offer me a job when I graduated, and I thought it would be an interesting job, and has it been very interesting. I have had the chance to work with what I consider the greatest team ever.

There is Gibbs the leader of our team he can say more than anybody I know yet he hardly needs to say much. Then there is Tony he is shameless flirt but underneath that he is a very caring person with a big heart. Next would be McGee he is kind of computer geek like me, and he is very quite but he can dish back what Tony gives him when he least expects it. The next on our team is Ziva she is Israeli and a former soldier of some kind, she is still struggling to understand all of our American ways, and to some comes of as a stiff and rude, but she also has big heart, plus she sure can kick ass and is good to have around when you are in danger.

The last two on our team are Ducky and his assistant Palmer. They are our medical examiners, Ducky is English and is quite proper you can say but has a great sense of humor, you can go to him with any question and he will help you, I guess he is like Gibbs in that way he just seems a lot softer, he is also always worth a good cup of tea. Then there is his assistant Palmer, he is a medical examiner in training, also kind of a geek but a great guy, he just needs to put himself out there more.

Not many people would really recognize me if they saw me today, I have myself changed quite a bit, well more on the outside than the inside on the inside I'm still the same Bella, I just made myself become more outgoing and almost more hyper caffeine will do that to you I guess, sometimes almost remind myself of Alice, but I try not to think of the Cullens to often because if I think about one of them then I will wind up starting to think about him, and that is still very painful for me I still can't say his name without feeling that hole in my chest reopen.

The biggest changes I made on the outside where I decided to help me get over my fear of needles was to get a tattoo, I know weird way but I did it any ways and you know what it became sort of a new addiction to me, when I get a new tattoo I can almost hear his voice and the disapproval in it, I guess it is just on way to keep him close and to help remind me of him even when I can't even say his name still, I currently have 4 tattoos and am trying to decide on a fifth at this time, the four I have are a spider-web on the back of my neck, I think its pretty cool looking, my next tattoo is a large gothic like cross in the middle of my back, it reminds me of that first visit to their house a place I thought of as my second home at one time, my third tattoo is the word forever below the cross in fancy writing so it kind of goes along with that one, my fourth and last one is a black and blood red rose on my left side it goes from my ribs all the way down to my hip bone I think it one of my best ones yet, I was going to get a different flower but the rose seemed more fitting.

I have also changed the way I dress, just not exactly in a way that Alice may have approved of, I do match things better but like my tattoos I also dress a little more gothic and a little darker I think it goes with my pale complexion rather well, but I still won't wear heals for the fact is I'm still almost as clumsy as I once was maybe not quite as much, I don't always trip over thin air anymore so that a plus I guess you can say for me and for those around me.

I currently live in a nice 1 bedroom apartment by myself, it had a doorman and everything, my dad always being the chief of police would not hear of me having in any other way if I was going to be stubborn and insist on living on my own after college.

Its painted all in nice pale neutral colors like white and tan but my furniture is a little more eclectic you can say my sofa is made with some kind of soft black cloth and the comfy chair I found to go with it is a dark blue in color it may not match but hey it was cheap and very comfy might I add, I have a coffee table made of an old steamer trunk I found at a garage sale a while back, my one splurge was a nice 17 inch LCD screen television with a blue-ray DVD player along with my top of the line gaming system, I also have two large book shelves crammed in their that does it for my living room.

My kitchen and dining room are connected and are small but big enough for a small table that seats three, again an old table but one that my mom gave me when she sold our house in Phoenix two years ago, until then I had just an old card table I had picked up at a garage sale, while my kitchen may be small like I said it suits me very well and hey at least everything is in easy reach therefore making cooking and baking easy on me make that less dangerous for me not as much space to trip over things in. I have a normal run of the mill bathroom not much to say there.

My bedroom has a large queen sized bed in that it very soft, I have dark yellow sheets almost gold in color, with a huge black comforter that has these really neat sliver swirls all over it, with a couple very nice pillows on, I also have another large bookshelf in there as well that is stuffed with books, I don't listen to much music any more it tends to remind me of him, sometimes I will play some at work when I'm busy I don't listen to the lyrics as close as I would at home, all in all I would say that I love my apartment and that it makes the perfect statement about who I'am with a little of the old Bella as well as all of the elements of the new Bella that I'am today.

So on the what its going on today, well lets just say that today has been a very interesting day so far, the best way to tell you about it is to start at the beginning.

When I first got up this morning I had a feeling that something stranger than normal was going happen, this feeling kept with me as a picked out my clothes, black cargo pants with a skull on the back pocket and chains hanging from the belt loops with combat style boots, I was also wearing a white tank top with a transparent black short sleeved top over it that hung a little off one shoulder, I also had on a silver necklace that had a silver cross on it, as for my hair I actually had time to blow dry it straight this morning and put it into pigtails with my bangs hanging a little in my face, by the way my hair is still the same dark brown its always been its just a little shorter now I keep it just above my shoulder now, after that I did my makeup lightly, it a little on the gothic side just not as heavy as most wear it, but hey wouldn't Alice be glad that I can finally do my makeup.

Anyways back on track, so like I said I just had this strange feeling that something big was going to happen today, and what would you know right as I had finished getting ready my phone range it was Gibbs telling me to get into work right away they had a new case to work on and this one was odd, so I jumped into my old rusty 53 Chevy truck (yes I still have it), and got to work as fast I could.

I headed for my lab where when I got there Gibbs called and told me get down to Ducky's office in the morgue. When I got down there everybody was down there and he had two bodies laid out on the tables both covered for the moment, "So what up boss" I said to Gibbs.

Him and Duck then went on to tell me that we had a very odd case on our hands, they had found these two dead marines earlier this morning in an abandoned building with their throats slit, "but what is so odd about that" as far as I can tell nothing too not normal for us around here let me tell you, then Ducky told me that on further examination he had discovered that both men had been totally drained of all their blood it would seem.

At the mention of that I got this really sick feeling in the pit of my stomach, but there is no way that this is what I thought it could be there just was no way right?, Gibbs was then snapping his fingers in my face asking if I was ok, "yeah just fine, just checked out for a second I guess, that tends to happen when I don't get my caffeine in the mornings".

So back to the matter at hand, Ducky then told me that he had some tissue samples he wanted me to look at and see if I could come up with anything, but hold a minute it still gets weirder here, Ducky also wanted me to run some tests on a knife found on the scene that had blood all over it but also some hair on that did not seem to belong to either of the victims, also to see if I could lift some prints off of the knife, "sure thing" I told Ducky.

I did not need Gibbs to tell me that he wanted the results yesterday, so I head off to my lab with the samples, Time to get work I guess.

**A/N- I already have the second chapter ready to go, and will update as often as possible hopefully every 2 or 3 days but at the least once a week.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Improved Ch2)**

**A/N- Here is Ch 2 like as I promised hope you enjoy. I would also like to thank Emmetts-Embers01, Cassie, and jules452 for my first reviews, I hoped I would get some reviews but three for just the first chapter well that just made my night, also thanks to all the people who favorited/alerted my story I hope you like this chapter as well, sorry for the long A/N sleep deprivation makes me ramble now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: everything but the plot line belongs to their rightful owners I own none of it; I just wanted a chance to play with the characters a little.**

Ch 2

When I got to my lab, I spread all the samples out in a row, then went and turned on my computer and all of my other equipment, after I had done all of this I took my first look at everything laid in front of me.

I decided to work on the tissue samples first so I took a look at them under the microscope, at this point I did not see anything of importance, the next step was to do a chemical analysis on the two tissue samples. I started this process.

I then decided to move onto the knife what I saw there brought back the really sick feeling to my stomach, because right there in front of me where several strands of red hair, a color of red that I had only seen a few times in my life and all on the same person, but it couldn't be could it?.

The next step is to test and see if there is any DNA we could use on the hair to identify the killer, also I would test the blood to see if maybe the killer had cut themselves in the process and gotten some on the knife, also I would test for fingerprints, but that little voice in my head that was causing the sick feeling in my stomach told me that I would not find anything, but I was hoping against hope that I was wrong this one time.

So of course I was right about all the test not finding anything no fingerprints on the knife no usable DNA on the hair like it had been placed there on purpose, and only the blood of the victims on the knife, but I was waiting on the chemical test from the tissue samples still.

Just then Gibbs walked in and in his hand he had a soda for me, I knew he was a great man, Gibbs then said "got anything for me yet Bells"

"not yet" just then my computer told me that it had found something in the tissue sample "well Gibbs you always show up at the right time, lets see what the tissue samples have to say",

oh no that sick feeling was back again big time. The computer told me it had found something and identified it as a poison but of course was unable to tell me what kind of poison, "well Gibbs there is some kind of poison used on these men but I will have to do some further testing the old fashion way to try and identify what kind of poison it is, so its going to take me a little longer"

Gibbs just said "good work bells" and walked out, I didn't know how to tell him or anybody for that fact that I almost 100% knew what kind poison it was, but how do you tell people that its vampire venom when they don't really believe in vampires, now there was a tuff question, the only person I could tell really was Ducky, for some reason I had been able to tell him about my past somewhat and come to find out he believed in vampires, weird huh with him being a proper Englishman and all but hey go figure, you can never tell a person by the outside I guess, so off I go to see Ducky maybe he will have some tea.

"Ducky"

I called when I reached the morgue he responded with "yes my dear Bella what can I do for you"

"do you have a minute to talk,"

"certainly my dear I was just getting ready to have a cup tea, care to join me",

"sure" Ducky set out a mug of tea for each of on the desk and we both sat down to drink, "so what seems to be the problem my dear",

"well I ran the tests on the tissue samples you gave me, and I found a kind of poison on them, but I couldn't tell Gibbs what it was because the computer didn't know, but I think I know what it is and I don't think he would believe me",

"and what kind of poison would that be Bella"

"I'm almost 100% sure that it is vampire venom",

"ah we do have a problem, I kind of had the same idea when I learned that neither man had any blood left in them, but I had to be sure and now I'am pretty sure you are correct, the next question is what do we do about this my dear?"

"that's the thing I'm not sure where to go from here, maybe it was just one wandering through and now he or she in gone?",

then Ducky of course had to go and pop that bubble of hope by saying "something tells me that is not the case here, and you know it what else did you find", that when I told him about the hair samples

"well you know the hair found on the knife I have seen that color of hair before and my gut is telling me that this is the same person and that the hairs were put their on purpose",

"and where have you seen this color of hair before my dear?",

"on a female vampire from my past in Forks, back then she was part of a hunting party looking for me, and after that she followed me around for a while but never came very close, and now I haven't seen here since I came here for college and to work, so what could she want with me now, they left me a long time ago so it just doesn't make since". Ducky told me "maybe with a goodnights sleep you will feel a little clear in the morning and we can get work on it then,"

"good idea Ducky, thank you", I didn't want to tell him that it would be close to impossible for me to get to sleep tonight let alone go out the door and go home to my apartment, the only thing that made me leave was the thought that even if it were Victoria then she didn't know where I was yet, I hope, or she would have come for me by now you would think.

**(A pov)**

Meanwhile in a large white house in the forests of Alaska, a tiny looking girl suddenly stops what she was doing and freezes dropping the clothing she was putting away where she is standing,

In her vision Alice see the person she has been told not look for, but she can't help it sometimes these visions come without her asking for them like this one.

In this vision she sees her once best friend almost sister being cornered and killed by no other than that red headed vampire from over five years ago, the only word out of her mouth is a quite but pain filled "no", the next thing Alice knows Jasper is next to her holding her he had felt her anguish from all the way downstairs,

he asked what was the matter all she could say was "where is Carlisle, I have to talk to him now", Jasper said "He's in his office, I almost flew to his office I was moving so fast, I didn't even care at the moment if Edward was close by or not he is the one who left her, in fact made us all leave her and that's the only reason that she is now in danger again.

"Carlisle" I almost screamed when I reached his office (believe me not really necessary but that's how freaked out I was) we have to go to Washington D.C. right now Bella's life is in danger, I just saw her being killed by Victoria", well if Edward hadn't heard me the first time he sure heard me the second time but so did everybody else in the house, the upside is I would only have to say all this once, Edward was the first to reach us and oh man did he look like a crazy man, not that our family has been the best since we left Forks but we were just starting to pull it all together again with the exception of Edward, if we thought he was bad before it is nothing compared to now(**A/N I won't go into huge detail but if you have read New Moon you should get the picture)**.

Anyways back on track I now had everybody in the room so I told them about my vision of seeing Victoria kill Bella, "we have to save her, we are the only ones that know how" everybody agreed at once even Rosalie, but Edward was the strongest, I think he had been looking for an excuse to go back for a while now he just didn't know what to do and I just gave him the perfect excuse to go back and try to win her back.

We decided after talking about it that it would be less noticeable if we drove down there and arranged a place to stay instead of just showing up and most likely shocking the living daylights out of Bella, plus it would give her the chance to be the one to decide if she would let us willingly help her, not that it made much of a difference we would help save her life anyways but if she had a choice in the matter maybe she would accept us back into her life after all of this was said and done, so Jasper and I made all the plans and then we where off it would take us exactly 3 days 2 hours and 29 minutes to reach Bella, that would give use just few extra days to convince her to let us help save her life at least one more time, the rest we could take a step at a time after that.

**(B pov)**

After a night of very little sleep no matter how hard I tried to sleep it was back off to work to try and solve this case.

If I could help it without having to reveal the truth to everybody, because that would only land me in the mental hospital, and I didn't need a trip there believe me.

I took extra care with my appearance today, I didn't need everybody seeing how stressed out I was at the moment. When I got to work I knew that something else had happened, as soon as I walked in the door I was ambushed by everybody yelling at me saying where was, why wasn't I answering my phone, that's when I looked at my phone and saw that it was set to silent, "ok ok what the big deal I left my phone on silent by mistake last night why is everybody yelling at me"

That is when Gibbs told me that another body had been found, but there was a new twist, this time there had been a little note carved in the poor Marines back it said **I want Bella.**

**A/N2- I have Ch 3 about half way done so I hope to have it up by Thursday but Saturday morning at the latest, it all depends on how work goes tonight, if I wake up early enough today I may even work on then thanks to all the great support I have already received for just Ch1.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Improved Ch 3)**

**Disclaimer: everything but the plot line belongs to their rightful owners I own none of it, I just wanted a chance to play with the characters a little.**

Ch 3

**B pov**

Oh crap not again was all I could think when I saw that little message, I must have looked pretty bad because everybody reacted at once asking me if I was ok, If I need to sit down, I would have thought this all very funny if this had not been so serious,

what do I tell them now I sure can't tell them the truth, maybe I a small part of the truth will do for now until I can talk this out with Ducky a little more, but a huge part of me wished that he was here to save me again but I knew that this would never happen he no longer cared for me so why should he come to save me yet again from my endless bad luck.

Once everybody was sure that I was not going to faint or something the questions started again, Gibbs asked "Do you know who could be after you?"

oh boy how to answer I sure couldn't tell them the whole truth so I was going to need to lie, for some people this may not be hard but for I can't lie that well but I was going to have to give it my best and hope that it worked, so here goes nothing "Yes I pretty sure I know who may doing this, her name is Victoria"

Gibbs then asked "Why?"

I then told them all " I really have no clue why she is going about it this way, but I guess she is just really twisted I guess, and as to why well it all started back when I was seventeen, she blames me and my boyfriend at the time for causing her then boyfriend to break up with her and I guess she still holds a grudge against me, I thought until today that all of this was in the past I had no idea that she has held on to this grudge for so long and that she would do something like this"

of course then Tony had to ask the next question and in typical Tony fashion had to try and make a joke at a time like this "you had a boyfriend?"

of course this earned him a smack in the back of his head by Gibbs, he quickly tried to back up and ask a different question, but it's no secret around here that I don't date and with the exception of Ducky they don't know why so anyways back to Tony's new question "what I meant to ask was do you know where this boyfriend is now?"

again I answered the best that I could "No I don't we broke up a few months later and he moved away with his family, and I haven't seen or heard from him since, and I have no clue how to find him now" no matter how much I still wish that I could find him and his family.

So after a few more questions from everybody it was decided that as long as I was not at work one of them would stay with me at all times to make sure that I stayed safe, I of course couldn't tell them that if Victoria really wanted me there was nothing that any of them could do to stop her not even Ziva with all of her training could be a match to Victoria, but regardless just them all giving up their own time to help me made me feel loved almost like I had a big family that cared for me again, something I haven't had in a long time, thinking of family I suddenly thought oh crap Charlie.

Once I got a few moments alone I grab my cell and called Charlie I had to make sure he was safe, I dialed the familiar to the police station in Forks. "Forks police station how may I direct your call" said an unfamiliar voice

"can I speak to Chief Swan Please"

the board voice said "please hold for a moment"

I waited for a few seconds and then Charlie's familiar gruff voice said "this is chief Swan"

"hey dad I said"

my dad responded sounding happy "Bells its nice to hear your voice, how are you?"

oh boy I didn't want to tell him the truth and get him a scared for me so I kept it simple and said "I'm doing fine just keeping busy with work and all, I just realized that I hadn't called and checked on how you were doing in a while, so How are you doing?"

"oh I'm doing great just working and fishing on the weekends as usual nothing really new"

" oh that neat, hey has anybody called you looking for me by the way?" of course this question was a bit odd but I had to know and at least for the moment he was safe in Forks,

"funny you should ask that somebody called me just last week claiming to have gone to college with you and she said that she was trying to find you to hopefully catch up with you while she was in the area, I told her that you didn't live here anymore that you had moved up to Washington D.C a few years ago"

the only response I could come up with was "oh, that interesting"

and being Charlie he said "that was ok right?"

"sure sure no problem", well after a few more questions mostly about the weather and our respective works we said goodbye, after all of this I decided I needed to go see Ducky.

When I got down to Ducky's office he was just finishing up with his examination of the new body, "hey Ducky" I said got anything for me,

"oh good day my dear, and yes I do have some samples for you to look at"

"neat, what do you have for me",

"some more tissue samples" hey at least it gives me something to do instead of thinking so much and letting myself get even more scared than I already am,

"great it will give me something to do instead of just site around"

and of course Ducky being Ducky head to ask "how are you doing my dear Bella"

"scared out of my mind of course, but other than that I'm doing fine, I was actually wondering if you had a minute to talk"

so Ducky turned around and asked Palmer to go find something for him give a chance to talk alone, "oh Ducky what do I do?, I thought that all of this was in the past, I didn't think vampires would show back up in my life now after this many years."

Meanwhile Ducky was of course fixed us both a cup of tea knowing that this would calm me down, "also now I'm putting my new friends in danger and they don't even know what kind of danger they are in and I can't even tell them the whole truth for fear that I would be put in a mental hospital and for fear of their safety if they knew just what they were dealing with"

"Bella dear calm down we will get through all of this just fine ok, stop worrying so much" said Ducky,

"your right I have to stay calm" after me and Ducky talked things through a little more I felt a lot calmer and decided to get back to work, any ways Palmer had come back and we couldn't talk as openly, so back to my lab to get some work done.

Once back in my lab I got to work analyzing the new tissue samples to see if their was anything new with these new samples, and surprisingly their was, and of course Gibbs chose this moment to come in,

I swear this man had some kind of ESP when it comes to knowing that I have found something new involving a case and thank goodness the man he had a large soda in one hand for me and his ever present cup of coffee in the other, "Gibbs you're a life saver thanks",

"got anything new for me Bells?"

"actually yes I do one of my test turned up a new chemical in the tissue samples from the new body, I'm just finishing running some tests to see what it is give me just a sec to see what it is" so I worked my magic, the computer beeped at me with the results a few seconds later,

" huh this is odd"

and Gibbs said "what is odd?" , "well this tissue sample is from around the carving from the guys back and it appears that who ever put the carving on his back just didn't use a knife there is some aqua fortis here as well that's odd"

"in English please Bells"

" oh sorry what I mean is their seems to be some acid in the tissue meaning that whoever did this wanted to make sure their message was literally burned into this poor guy" of course by the time I turned around Gibbs had pulled his usual disappearing act.

The rest of the day was pretty normal after that even though everybody kept finding reasons to come down to my lab to check on all the while trying to pretend that they weren't just checking up on me did I ever say that I just love these guys.

So tonight McGee had volunteered to take the first watch over me and had insisted that we stay at his place until they were sure that my place was safe, as much as I would have preferred to stay in my own home he did have a point plus this would make it a little harder for Victoria to find me if I moved around a bit, "ready to go Bells" McGee asked me

" yeah, but can we stop by my place so I can grab a few things first?"

"I don't know Bella I don't know if it's safe for you to be their until we have a chance to secure your place"

"please McGee I'll make it fast and you can stay right on my heels if it will make you feel better please"

and of course being the McGee that I know he eventually gave in to my pleading, "thanks so much McGee you're the coolest"

"Yeah Yeah but Gibbs will have my head if anything happens to you" how cute of him

" like I said you're the coolest McGee", now off to my apartment.

When we walked out to McGee's car I had a weird feeling that we were being followed but I couldn't see anybody around us but that doesn't mean that they couldn't see us.

I just hope that Victoria will try and wait and hope for me to be alone for a minute before she tries to get me I can't stand the thought of any of my friends being hurt because of me.

So we arrived at my apartment and walked up to my second floor apartment, McGee of course insisted on entering first, there was nothing odd or out of order in my small living room, we then proceeded throughout the rest of the place with McGee always in front of until he had made sure every room was safe, he then politely waited in the living room while I gathered my some clothing and other personal item,

I also grabbed my laptop and put it in its carrying case, "ok McGee all done and read to go" and we were off. Once we reached McGee's place he gave me a quick tour, man does the man have a nice computer set up and lots of book to.

He told me that I could sleep in his room and he would take the couch but I insisted that I would be just fine with the couch, so he helped me make up the couch to sleep on, I then went and changed into my old ratty sweat pants and an old tee-shirt from college, and of course being me I tripped over my own feet walking out of the bathroom and ran into McGee who just managed to catch me before I hit the floor, "Sorry McGee"

"No that's ok Bells, we all know how prone you are to falling over thin air" of course he was right, after that little incident I settled on the couch and grab my laptop and decided to try and play a game till I was tired, McGee stayed up for a little longer but he headed to bed before me, I just hope that I don't have that nightmare tonight even after all of these years I still have that same dream that cause me to wakeup screaming I don't have it every night now thankfully but it's still there.

I didn't wakeup screaming last night as I had hoped, it was kind of awkward getting ready this morning you could tell that McGee wasn't used having a women around in the morning but we managed after we both said sorry multiple times for little things, I didn't think anybody could beat me on saying sorry the most but McGee almost surpassed me.

Once at work and in my lab I felt more normal almost like none of this was happening but of course that couldn't stay that way, it all hit home again I started working on those tissue samples again, other than that though the day was normal no more bodies for the moment.

That night I went home with Gibbs it was cool I got help work on his boat, but the only thing I got to do was sand which with how clumsy I am it was a smart move on his side, I can see why he likes working on that boat its quite therapeutic it gave me a chance to talk with Gibbs he let me start the conversation of course "Gibbs I'm scared"

in typical Gibbs fashion he said "you don't have to be scared we will keep you safe until this is all over",

"but what about you guys?",

"don't worry about us we are all well trained" at this point I almost broke down and told him everything but stopped at the last second, shortly after that it was off to bed.

The next day at work I was praying that things would stay calm but of course this didn't happen, shortly after getting to the office the call about another body being found came in, I knew my luck couldn't last.

When they brought the new body in I was almost sick, Victoria was no longer happy with just draining the poor men and cutting their throats to cover up the bite marks this poor man appeared to have been beat severely before she killed the poor man, almost every bone in the man's body had been broken and according to Ducky all of this was done post mortem.

Also a new development was he also had several bite marks all over his body, Ducky collected some more tissue samples for me to run some tests on in the hopes that maybe we could get some DNA this time,

back off to my lab now to see what I could find, after running my tests I found the usual Venom of course but what really shocked me is that there was some DNA other than the victims this time and Gibbs choose this moment to walk in of course in typical Gibbs fashion, "Ok wow you must be some kind of mind reader or something" was my reply, he didn't bother making a reply just a small smile said what he needed to say,

"well I found something of interest their appears to be a DNA trace from one of the bite marks this time I was just about to see if it matched anything in the system when you walked in"

of course I knew that there would be no match, but I couldn't tell him that, but I would run the test anyways to make it look like I was doing this based on the fact that the killer was humane, of course there was no match found after that Gibbs left, the rest of the day was fairly dull.

At 5pm on the dot Ziva appeared in my lab come to collect me for the night, at least I had begged and pleaded earlier to stay at my own place tonight and Gibbs had agreed so as much as I hated putting Ziva out at least I would get to stay in my own bed tonight.

When we were pulling into the small parking garage attached to my building I caught a glimpse of a black Mercedes and for a moment I almost hoped for what I shouldn't but I quickly squashed that idea and pushed that wish away,

after we were parked we both got out of the car and walked upstairs towards my place and Ziva being Ziva was very alert and aware of our surrounding and keeping a watchful eye on everything at once, in this fashion we quickly reached my front door I unlocked my front door and let Ziva walk in first I was not prepared to be almost thrown against the wall by Ziva which made me look up and when I did I looked into the face of somebody I had never thought to see again.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Improved Ch 4)**

**A/N- Here's chapter 4 I tried to make this chapter longer I hope you all enjoy it and thanks for reading.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer: everything but the plot line belongs to their rightful owners I own none of it, I just wanted a chance to play with the characters a little.**

**Ch 4**

**B pov**

There standing in front of my small kitchen was none other than Alice Cullen, and let me tell you what a surprise it was, my first reaction was to run and hug her just to make sure that she was even real, but of course I couldn't because Ziva was still blocking the way with gun drawn and pointing at Alice still unaware that I was not in danger

the only thing that I could say was "Alice?",

Ziva said "you know this intruder?"

at this point Alice still had not said anything or even moved she just stood there starting between me and Ziva who still had her gun out, not that she would be hurt if Ziva where to try and shoot her but only me and her knew that of course, "yes I know her, she's a friend it ok"

Ziva then put her gun away and moved into my apartment, she was still being very watchful maybe because I still looked shocked myself over seeing Alice standing in my apartment, I decided to break this awkward moment because it was apparent that nobody else was.

The only thing I could think to do at this moment was to properly introduce the two women, "Ziva this is Alice an old friend from when I lived in Forks, Alice this Ziva a friend from work" I didn't know how else to introduce Ziva,

Both women shook hands meeting in the middle of my living room, if Ziva noticed how cold Alice's had was she didn't show any reaction to it. At after this Alice approached me seemingly very hesitant, I of course did the only thing I could think of doing in that moment,

I threw myself at her in and hugged her as hard as I could, I didn't want to let go but of course I had to, I then invited everybody to sit so we would be more comfy, Ziva took the soft chair and I sat on the sofa with Alice I then turned to her and said "so Alice what brings you here?" dumb sounding I know but I wanted to know why she had decided to show up here and now of all times.

Alice said "I was in the area and thought I would drop in and see how you were doing" like she didn't know already but for Ziva's sake we had to pretend,

"I'm doing pretty good, nothing to unusual for me you know me the danger magnet" I tried injecting some humor into the situation, it didn't go over to well oh well at least I tried after that we all talked for a little while Alice tired to get Ziva to talk more but not even the ever charming Alice could crack Ziva, after about an hour of this Alice stood up and said that she had better get going she needed to meet up with her parents we walked to the front door,

so that meant that both Carlisle and Esme where here with her I wonder who else had come with her, as foolish as it was I was hoping somewhat that he had decided to come but that was unlikely it's not like he cared for me or anything,

at the thought of Alice leaving I started to panic afraid she would just disappear again but before I could freak out so to say she hugged me and whispered "calm down Bella I will be right back", panic attacked averted, after Alice left I sat up with Ziva for a little longer I got her set up with a pillow and blankets because she insisted on sleeping on the couch of course, oh well at least I tried.

After a quick shower I changed into some sweatpants and a tank top I had left in the bathroom a few day before,

I then walked into my room and not surprised to see Alice sitting at the little desk by the window. As soon as I saw her I felt better than I had felt since all of this mess had began, and now that we were alone we could talk openly without having to be careful of what we said like we had to be when in the living room with Ziva,

"Alice why exactly did you come back now?" I had to know for my own peace of mind if nothing else,

"oh Bella I wish we had never left in the first place but my idiot of a brother was being so pigheaded about it being for your safety there was nothing we could do and he told us to leave you alone, he even forbade me to look at your future saying it was for the best for you, and look at the mess you're in and all because of him"

to say the least I was flabbergasted at all she had said but I had to correct her, Edward hadn't left me for my own good he had left because he didn't love anymore. "Alice your wrong he didn't leave me for my own good, he left because he said he no longer loved me, and that you were all ready to move on, it's not like I was anything special anyways."

Alice had a look of anger and confusion on her face, it was actually quite funny, she looked like she was ready to kill or at least rip a certain somebody apart while at the same time not understanding how Edward could say something like that, huh with Alice around it suddenly didn't cause the agonizing pain it used to cause whenever I even thought his name,

don't get me wrong it still hurt but nearly as much, "that lying, rotten little minder reader I swear I'm going to kill when I see him again, how dare he say that to you of all people, I always wondered how he had told you that we were leaving"

at the mention of that thought I had to ask "who else is here with you?"

"well everybody came, despite whatever Edward told you we all still love you and have missed you so much, it took us a while to even start to heal from having to leave you behind."

does she mean everybody well only one way to find out for sure, "do you mean even Edward is here with you guys?"

Alice look at me for a long moment before answering as if she was assessing what her answer would do to me, "yes especially Edward after he saw the vision I had of you being killed by Victoria he couldn't get out the door fast enough, we had to have Emmet hold him down while we planned the best way to get here and not scare you to bad"

the only thing I could think was why would he be so anxious to get here he didn't care or did he had he lied to me back then and a little bubble of hope started form but just as quick I had to pop it, no self stop thinking like that all that this train of thought will get you is more pain, but I couldn't stop myself from asking Alice "but why?, like I said he doesn't love me anymore"

and of course her cryptic answer was "that is a talk you will have to have with him".

Now that all of that was out of the way Alice looked at me and said "You have changed I almost didn't know it was you at first, I wouldn't have thought it was if it wasn't for your scent of course"

and the only reply I could make was "uh thank you I think?"

Alice just laughed at me "don't get me wrong you look great, I see from your closet that your sense of style has changed quite a bit among other things" she said as she stared at the spider web on my neck

" oh well you see after you all left and I finally started to heal somewhat and I decided to go to college and do something with my life, I couldn't just let myself waste away it just didn't seem right but I also decided I had to do some changing and my style of clothing for one I had to change well to some degree, and then I decided if I was going to go this far I might as well do something really outrageous so I decided to get over my fear of needles and get a tattoo, so I got this spider web on the back of my neck, it kind of represents the multiple yet tangled areas of my life, but once I started I discovered that I like tattoos and a I have few more" I wasn't about to tell her the real reason behind me getting my tattoos.

Once again Alice had a shocked look on her face "you mean to tell me that you have more than one tattoo?"

"uh yeah I have three others at the moment, I have a cross on my back, with Forever written bellow it, and then I have red and black rose on my left side."

in a low but exited voice Alice said "you have to show me"

so I showed her the rest of my tattoo's, she exclaimed that they were all great but that she liked the rose the best, after that we talked about my change in clothing taste,

"yeah about that I just decided I needed some changes and went window shopping one day and walked into this thrift store and liked a lot of what they had and my new style evolved from there,"

"well you sure have learned how to dress yourself, and it nice and all I just never imagined you would go for this kind of style" what she was really saying was that it's not how she would have dressed me but in her own way she was approving of my choices for myself.

After we had got over all of that I started to ask her about her family I missed them so much she told me that they had been in Alaska for the last two years but before that they had been living just outside of New York,

Carlisle was working in the local hospital in Anchorage, while Esme had started a business helping to design houses for other people, she handled it mostly over the internet though, while her, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and Edward where pretending to be high school students again for the first time since they had left Forks,

before that her an Jasper had attended college in New York, and Emmett and Rosalie had gone on an extended trip for a little while, she didn't tell me what Edward had been up during that time in fact she talked very little of him, and while I was thankful for that I memorized every little thing she said about him to think about later,

with all of this talk about her family I missed them all that much more and really wanted to see them, well maybe not Edward yet I'm only so strong at the moment and I know I couldn't take seeing him quite yet.

"do you think I will get the chance to see the others anytime soon?" I asked Alice

"yeah they all want to see you as well, how about tomorrow for lunch maybe?"

"that would be great I'll see if Gibbs will let me go without a babysitter for a little while he just might if I'm with a group of people at the worst we can always just stay in my lab"

I was basically just going on and on at this point I was really just trying to keep myself awake so that Alice wouldn't leave but she caught on to my plan and of course insisted that I go to sleep,

she promised that she would see me in just a couple of hours, I must have had a funny look on my face because Alice just laughed softly and pushed me towards the bed I reluctantly got in and Alice disappeared out the window.

I thought I would fall asleep quickly but I didn't instead I starting to think about all that had happened this evening it was amazing but the down side of letting myself think of all of this and the fact that I had actually let myself think of Edward the pain was back but like I said not as bad and then a new thought hit me that most likely should have hit me earlier, would I see him tomorrow?, how should I act?, and most importantly what would he think of me now? As all of these question and others ran through my head I fell asleep.

I woke up feeling better than I have felt in a long time, it took me a moment to remember why I would feel like this then everything came rushing back, I remembered Alice's promise last night before she left,

I jumped out of bed running out of my room almost running into Ziva who was most likely checking up on me, now that I remember I had heard her come to my door several times last night to check up on me while I slept, she was very good at her job. "give me 30 minutes and I'll be ready to go"

Ziva didn't like to be late to work since the last time Gibbs had told her not to be late again, "good" was her response,

" help yourself to whatever in the kitchen".

I was hurrying to get ready but at the same time wanting to look extra nice for today, I pulled my hair into pigtails leaving my bangs hanging straight, I choose to wear my favorite black cargo pants the ones that fit me well but had lots of pockets with silver colored chains hanging from the belt loops, with my black combat looking boots, for my top I wore a dark blue tee-shirt that said **Bite Me ** on the back that ought to earn me a laugh or two from a certain family,

I also choose to wear a long silver chain with a antique looking silver cross hanging off of it, I had found it a swamp meet a while ago, I took some care with my makeup I used lip-gloss that had a nice read tint to it and I put on a green eye shadow that had a little glitter in it, the I used some black eye liner with a deep black mascara as far I was concerned I didn't look to bad I hop, wow I did all of this in just 30 minutes.

We got to work in one peace, Ziva drove a little on the crazy side, but I've been told her driving has improved,

after saying hi to everybody upstairs I headed down to Ducky's office to say hi to him and talk to him about the new developments since I saw him yesterday, after we got all of that out of the way I had to ask Ducky "so do you think Gibbs well let me go out with the Cullens without somebody one of them coming along?",

Ducky just looked at me over the top of his glasses and said "what do you think my dear?"

" that would be a no, hey I could always hope but I know better well I guess we will be staying near the office then, maybe we will stop by and say hi if that ok with you that is?"

Ducky just laughed at my obvious show of nerves "that would be just fine with me Bella"

after that I went up to my lab to get some work done I started up my computer and all of my equipment, I decided to work on the DNA sample from yesterday for some reason I decided to run it through the computer again but this time I didn't set any limits,

just then Gibbs walked in and of course because surprising to me at that moment my computer beeped telling me that it had found a match, wow was all I could think, "well Gibbs you have perfect timing as usual, I decided to run that DNA from yesterday one more time and I just got a hit on it"

Gibbs said "I can see that are you going to show me the results?"

"oh yeah sorry"

I was actually a little scared to see this I mean I thought Victoria was older than that I guess not, well she was old for a humane at least Gibbs turned to me and said "I think your computer has something wrong with it Bells, because if I'm reading this right this DNA is from a twenty four year old women who disappeared almost 60 years ago? How did her DNA even get in the system?"

hmm how to explain this to him, then I saw the note at the bottom of the screen "oh look Gibbs this says that the sample was taken from an article of clothing taken from the scene of the cold case and was put into the system at plea from the ladies sister in hopes that maybe one day her sister case might be solved"

"but that doesn't explain why her DNA shows up now, check into it will you Bells?"

I answered in the only way I could even though I knew how it was there already "sure thing boss" he left after that.

What seemed like a short time later but was really several hours later the phone in my lab rang it was somebody from upstairs and they said "Miss Swan you have some visitors"

oh boy my stomach was suddenly full of butterflies "ok I'll be right up thanks"

well time to face a huge part of my past after looking in the mirror one last time I head upstairs excitement and fear both fighting for dominance in my mind.

**A/N- its almost 2 in the morning and my first night off in 9 days I can hardly keep my eyes open but I wanted to get this chapter out to all of you great people so sorry if there is any more mistakes than normal, so enjoy and goodnight.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(Improved Ch 5)**

**A/N- another chapter for all you great readers, it may be a little longer than normal for the next chapter I do have two paper to write for my business classes at school, believe me I would rather be writing this story but they are both a nice chunk of my grade and have to be done, anyways enough of my chatter enjoy the story.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer: everything but the plot line belongs to their rightful owners I own non of it, I just wanted a chance to play with the characters a little.**

**Ch 5**

**B pov**

I got into the elevator to head upstairs to see the people who I once saw a family and to be honest I still do think of them of family, I just don't know if they still see me the same way, I wonder if they still feel that way about me I know at least one of them doesn't feel the same way, he had told me so himself, well I would just do my best to enjoy seeing the rest of them because now that they are here I don't see why I should have to stay away from them just because of him.

When I got off the elevator I was glad to have the few moments it takes to walk down the hall and around the corner that lead to front of the building to take one last deep breath in preparation of seeing the Cullens again. I rounded the last corner and there they stood, they hadn't seen me yet so I had a moment to look at them they of course hadn't changed one bite they still looked the same as back then, all of them just as stunningly gorgeous as I remembered them to be. Of course I had to then be myself and while walking the last remaining feet to them I had to stumble over my own two feet this caused them to all turn and look at me.

They all just stared at me for a moment, of course Emmett was the first to break the silence he burst out laughing and then all of the sudden I was grabbed into a big bear hug by Emmett himself "can't breathe"

I said to Emmett he immediately put me down laughing the whole time and said in a low voice "sorry little humane, still tripping over air I see"

after that I found myself being passed around and hugged over and over then suddenly I was standing in front of Edward can you say awkward but that moment was quickly over when Alice grabbed my hand "let me get a better look at you Bells",

I think she was just helping me to avoid very awkward greeting and for this I was grateful.

At this point Gibbs and Tony came around the corner talking but when they saw me became suddenly silent, I had a feeling that they were talking about me huh maybe I would ask Alice later but I was too distracted at the moment to give it much thought, "hey Gibbs" I said very happily,

"hey what about me" said Tony,

I smiled and said "Hello Tony",

"Now that's better"

But his last word trailed off at the end as he caught sight of Rosalie standing behind me, oh how rude of me I should introduce everybody.

"Gibbs these are my friends from back in Forks, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice" pointing at each of them as I said their names,

"Guys this is Gibbs, and the guy with trying to catch flies in his open mouth in Tony"

at this moment he closed his mouth and shot me a dirty look, I just burst out laughing as did everybody else , even Gibbs laughed a little what can I say don't mess with me because I will get you back, this ought to be enough payback for the dating comment the other day I think.

"well how about a tour of the grounds and if it's ok with Gibbs a tour of my lab?"

I turned to Gibbs and he shook his head yes at me, and of course being me I just gave him hug and said "thank you you're the greatest"

he just smiled in response and him and Tony continued to where ever they had been going before but with Tony looking behind himself looking and Rosalie, so I ran up to him real quick and told him but I knew that everybody behind me could hear even though I whispered to Tony "she's already taken and you really don't want to piss off her boyfriend believe me and if you want to see him just look behind the her"

at this moment Emmett crossed his arms over his chest showing off his muscles and managed to very scary at that moment, Tony quickly tuned facing forward and walked quickly away to catch up with Gibbs, he didn't turn around again, I could help myself as soon as I got back to the Cullens I started laughing again.

After that little moment I took the Cullens on a tour of the grounds and just talking about what everybody had been doing for the last several years,

they all told their stories quite fast, what shocked me was that Rosalie even talked to me and did so without glaring at me, she even smiled at me once now that one was a little odd but good at the same time.

They were all more interested in what I had been up too, and what had led me to my current Job, all very easy questions to answer,

then Rosalie looked at me and asked "what is that mark on the back of your neck?"

she sounded hesitant but still very curious, huh I thought Alice would have told them more about me now I guess not, on that's my tattoo it a spider web with a little spider in the center I turned around so that they could get a better view, and Emmett had to comment of course "wow that's just awesome, do have any more?"

yes in fact I do Emmett I have three more two on my back and one on my left side, I will show you pictures of them later, after that I decided to give them a tour of my lab I knew that Carlisle would find this the most interesting.

I led the Cullens back into the building and towards the elevators to head down to my lab, they were wall behind me but for some reason I felt like somebody was staring at me so intently that I could literally fell their gaze burning into my back,

I dared to peak behind me and found it be Edward of all people, he was looking at me like a man who hadn't seen land in a long time and had finally seen land ahead, but when he noticed that I was peaking at him his face became void of any expression at all, why would he look at me like that? I would have to give this more thought later.

When we got to the door of my lab I turned to them and said in overly dramatic voice "may I present to you my home away from home and my most favorite place in the building my lab"

corny I know but I couldn't help myself I had to make them all laugh and I did get the desired effect they all did laugh.

Like I said Carlisle was the most interested in my lab, but before the tour could commence I decided to take off my lab coat which I had totally forgot that I was wearing and when I turned to hang it up Alice completely cracked up laughing,

it took me a moment to catch on why she and now Emmett where laughing they had seen the back of my shirt which until this moment I had forgotten that the back of my shirt said bite me, I turned around and the only thing I could think to say was "so sue me I have an odd sense of humor these days" .

After that I showed them around my lab, Carlisle had a great time looking at all of my equipment, and then I showed Jasper my computer system after I had caught him looking at the computer in my office, I took this chance to let him know that I had no hard feeling towards him for what had happened at my eighteenth birthday party, I won't go into great detail about our little conversation jus that we were both cool with each other after that.

A short time later Ducky dropped in and I introduced him to the Cullens, him and Carlisle got along well. All too soon they had to leave apparently the sun was going to make a surprise appearance in about an hour.

I walked them up to the front of the building and they each hugged me Rosalie was hesitant when she gave me hug maybe there is a chance for us to be friends in the future?, the only one who didn't hug me was of course Edward instead we opted to shake hands but the same electrical current was still there.

I was sad to see them go but I did have work to do, tonight it was decided that McGee would stay with me,

when we got back to my place I insisted on at least fixing dinner for McGee if he was going to be stubborn about sleeping on the couch, I wiped up a quick dinner of pasta and chicken McGee said "I didn't know that you could cook Bells"

"not many people do, I guess I just don't have people over that often"

after we had cleaned up I made sure that McGee had everything he would need for the night and walked into my room and gasped for standing by my window leaning against the wall was……………….

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N- ohh a cliffhanger, gee I wonder who it could be any guess anybody?. So I tried a little different way of laying out the chapter let me know if you like this way better or not and I know this chapter is shorter than then the others I will try to make the next chapter longer. Thanx ;-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Improved Ch 6)**

**A/N- So I'm sitting here with a down moment at work at 3:30 in the morning trying to do get some work done on my two research papers, when this story keeps popping into my head and won't go away until I work on it so here is Ch 6, enjoy because I enjoyed writing this chapter better than working on my papers.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer: everything but the plot line belongs to their rightful owners I own non of it, I just wanted a chance to play with the characters a little.**

Ch 6

**A pov **

I was sitting at my computer working on a new design project when the most wonderful vision in a while hit me, well more like the return of a vision that I had thought was lost but all of the sudden was as clear as could be, so instead of my design project I started planning on how to help this vision come true at last.

**B pov**

There standing by my bedroom window was none other than Edward himself the person who I had spent the rest of the day trying not to think about but always thinking about, I had analyzed his every movement and facial expression throughout the whole time that the Cullens had been there, even though I had hopefully appeared to have ignored him the whole time.

I almost shouted in surprise, but at the last moment halted that reaction and instead in a whisper said "Edward what are you doing here?"

I know that came out a little rude but hey he had scared me, all's he said was "Bella I think we need to talk"

oh boy there goes my heart racing off and let's see yep the all too familiar blush shows up too great. "Ok but give me a moment I'll be right back"

without waiting for an answer I grabbed my sweat pants and top and raced to the bathroom as fast as I could.

I didn't dare take too long changing what if he disappeared again, but I did take long enough to wash my face, and comb my hair out and oh yeah to brush my teeth, well other than changing, but when I went to put my top on I discovered that I had grabbed an old tank top that was a little short and you saw a little of my stomach instead of the tee-shirt I thought I had grabbed, but oh well it's all I had at the moment too late to try and change it, ok here goes nothing.

When I walked back into my room Edward was still standing in the same place, before I tried talking I sat down on the edge of my bed first facing him, "ok what do you want to talk about?"

direct and to the point I know but why beat around the bush here.

He seemed at a loss for words for a moment, then looked right into my eyes and asked "how have you really been?"

ok wow what a loaded question to ask it seemed easy but wasn't what should I say, a little voice in the back of my head piped up and said how about the truth, actually that a good idea let him see just how much pain I had been in.

"Well right now pretty good considering all that going on, or compared to how I was back when you left, you know you left me pretty broken, and in all honesty it took me a long time to even start to heal, my dad called that my zombie stage but I had to come out of it eventually and try and get on with my life, so I have been getting slowly better and now you show up again, so what exactly do you want Edward, why are you here?"

wow I didn't know I had that in me.

"I don't know what I want, and I'm here because you are in danger because of me and my family yet again how could I not come?"

"Gee I don't know it's not like you care about me anymore"

well its true he had told me himself that day, "what did you need a new distraction again, maybe I don't bore you for a moment, but you know what Edward I can't go through that again so please don't do this to me I don't know if I can survive you pretending to care again"

my voice broke at the end and I could feel the tears swimming in my eyes threatening to spill over, darn there goes my wanting to stay strong in front of him.

Before I could blink again he was kneeling right in front of me looking at me with the most anguished look on his face, he also looked a little angry at the same time, "Bella I do care, I never stopped, neither did I ever stop thinking about you, you are all I have really thought about for the past several years"

He can't be saying what I think he is saying, no I can't let my hopes get the better of me they would only be cut down when he left again because he would leave again, I could only hold his interest for so long he would grow tired of me soon enough.

While this inner monologue was going I was also a little angry with myself and also growing angry with him because how dare he come back now and how dare he say what he was saying, making me question myself about what had happened several years ago.

"What do you mean by you still care about me? You told me yourself you didn't want to keep pretending with me, now you are telling me differently? So which is the truth you don't care for me or you do? You can't keep confusing me this way please stop just be honest with me I already know that you never loved me the way I loved you."

Wow can anybody say word vomit much I don't even know if all of that even made sense to him because I'm not even sure if it all made sense to me, I guess it was all just built up inside of me and decided to all come out at once in whatever order it wanted to or should I say disorder, I had looked down at the floor when I started to say all of this so now I decided to look up at Edward, if he didn't look angry before he looked angry now but who or what was he made at?

Before I could form my next question he said in a very low yet hard voice "you think I never loved you? How can you think that?"

I answered in what started out as a strong voice "because you told me so that day that you left me in the woods, that how I know"

but my voice had to break at the end, I hope he didn't hear that little catch.

During our conversation he had yet to try and touch me for which I was grateful but now he quickly but softly grabbed by hand and said "I loved you then, and I have never stopped loving you"

the only thing I could do was shake my head no, I can't believe this I just can't "No no that's not possible you can't love me you just can't",

his response was "why?"

"Well to state the obvious look at you and look at me, plus like I said you told me that you didn't love me"

Edward sighed and started to talk again "I can't believe that you believed me when I told that, to tell you the truth I thought I would have to lie for a lot longer, but you believed me so quickly, but that was the worst lie I have had to ever to tell anybody, I'm going to say again that I love you and have never stopped loving in ever Isabella Swan."

Could he really be telling me the truth it felt like he was I really wanted to believe what he was saying I really do but can I? was the question I had to ask myself, this whole time Edward just continued to kneel in front of me just staring at me with a look of such pure love that I guess I had my answer that I was looking for yes he was telling me the truth and the first thing I could say was "why did you do this why?" I had to get my answer before I could fully let myself go.

"I thought I was making your life safer and giving you a chance at a more humane life, one that I felt I could not give you, I thought you would be happier in the end"

"oh Edward how could you think like that you are what makes me happy and I did feel safe with you, you gave my life meaning, and when you left my life had no more meaning, and I have never stopped loving you either"

Edward just stared at me with a shocked look on his face like he was trying to process what I was saying, if this hadn't been such a serious moment I would have laughed at the look on his face, so I did the only thing I could think of to get my point across to him, I almost threw myself off the bed and in to his arms, he caught me on reflex, but after a moment hugged me back, "you still love me even after all I have done to you",

"yes I still love you and I always will, and if you ever try to leave me again I will hunt you down myself",

he laughed at this and said "I love you more than my life itself and don't worry I could never leave you again it just about ruined both of us in the end"

After our little moment Edward realized that we were sitting on the floor and gently lifted me in his arms and laid me down on the bed pulling the blankets up around me then laying down next to me, he tried to convince me to go to sleep at this point but I wouldn't hear of it I had to many questions to ask him, but before I could get to my questions he started asking me questions first.

"so why did you choose to become a forensic scientist?"

"I know this may sound weird but I became more interested in science after you left I guess it was one of the ways I could remember you without actually have to think about you which hurt a great deal, and the more I studied the more I liked it and then I took a class in college that pointed me in the right direction and here I am today"

His next question caught me off guard as did his cool touch on my neck as he traced my tattoo back their "and where did the interest in tattoos come from?"

" well it started out as a way to get over my fear of needles but and this sounds a little strange but when I got my first tattoo I almost thought I could hear your voice and the fact that you would not approve of what I was doing at the time and why so I continued to get a few others, plus like I said I actually became interested in them and enjoy them"

"ok next question you said that you had three other tattoos what are they?"

"Well I have a cross on my back it's black and kind of gothic looking and below that it says forever in fancy script, you want to see?"

as I said this I began to sit up and turned so he could see I pulled up the back of my shirt to show him, I felt his cool finger tracing the design on my back it made me shiver but in a good way, "as for my last tattoo as you can kind of see I have a rose on my left side"

I also showed him this one "wow I'm impressed with all of this it just adds more to your beauty I could never not approve of something that makes you happy"

Our conversation went on like this for another two hours or so I got in a few questions of my own on what he had been doing all of this time and other topics but eventually I did fall asleep with his arms around me and for the first time in years I didn't have any kind of bad dreams at all in fact I slept through the night without any dreams at all.

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N- I finished this chapter after I got home it just would not leave me alone until I finished it but was too tired to post then, this was a little hard for to write I hope I got Edward at least a little right let me know if not. Now I really do have to work on my homework I just hope that this story will stay out of my head for a short time so I can. Well thanx for reading, I will hopefully have the next chapter up by Monday I would have it up sooner but I'm taking the day off tomorrow to just have fun with my friends and wont have my computer but that won't stop me from thinking of this story, next chapter I think will be another fluffy chapter thought as I try and plan the rest of the story out in my head.**


	7. AN sorry

**A/N-I'm so so sorry this is not a chapter, my laptop went all haywire on Sunday my brother calls it the black screen of death, the bottom line is I have to go out and buy the whole windows vista program again and reload it onto my computer, the good news is that we are able to retrieve all of my files, I just had to scramble around to come up with the money to buy the program, thank goodness for great friends, my best friend in the world has offered to let me use her best buy credit card and pay her back a little at a time I just didn't have $200 laying around at this point, so hopefully I will have the new chapter up by Sunday, its going to take awhile to retrieve my files and then a couple hours my brother said to get the new program properly loaded then I will be hard at work with the new chapter which was about half way written when this happened, but I will be making some changes to it before I finish it thanks to a very helpful review I got recently, the only reason I'm able to get this note up her is because I'm using my families shared computer but I hate using it because it runs so slow all the time but is always being used by one of the other nine people living in my house (I finally got a moment to write this up) but hey I couldn't leave you all hanging in the dark. Ok I will stop rambling now thanks for staying with me on this.**

**Lots of luvs lynndaizi**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: here is chapter 7 enjoy. LD**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer: everything but the plot line belongs to their rightful owners I own non of it, I just wanted a chance to play with the characters a little.**

**Ch 7**

**B pov**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing, still on the edge of sleep almost wanting to go back to sleep but then what had happened last night came rushing back, I sat up very quickly because I was sure that it had all been just another dream, but it hadn't been because as soon as I turned I saw Edward sitting in the chair by my desk, I jumped out of bed and ran to into his cold arms, now this was heaven, he chuckled lightly and said "good morning love",

"it is now that you are here" was my reply.

We sat like this for a few minutes until there was a knock on my door, oh crap I had forgotten that McGee was here, I jumped and if Edward hadn't been holding on to me I would have fallen on the floor, I got to my feet and walked to the door and opened it just a some, "give me just a few minutes and I'll be out, help yourself to whatever in the kitchen" I told McGee.

After closing the door I walked back to over to where Edward was standing by my window, he wrapped his arms around my waist a pulled me close to him, but this could only last a few seconds, "I have to get ready for work" but alls I really wanted to do was stay with Edward but I had to be a responsible adult and go to work,

"I'll wait till you leave then I will leave" Edward said,

with that said I grabbed my stuff for the day and got ready for work today I decided to wear black slacks and a deep blue tank top today with short sleeved white button up top I know this sounds very conservative but I had to add a some spice to the outfit for one I wore black combat boots then I added a belt that was made up of several thin chains with a few hanging down with odd little charms on them, then I put on a collar like necklace I wouldn't call in a dog collar but similar, after that I went very light on the makeup and left my hair straight and hanging loose today, after I was done getting ready I ran back to my room where I kissed Edward real quick well tried to make it quick and he said "goodbye my love" he is so romantic

"by love you too"

and with that I meet McGee in my living room and out the door we went.

On the drive towards work McGee said "you seem really happy today"

"do I really thank you McGee" after that we arrived at work everything was going fine and all when a call came in and Gibbs, Tony, McGee, Ziva, and Ducky left I hope its not another a body from Victoria but that hope didn't last my cell phone buzzed with a message it was from a number I didn't know but I opened it, the message turned out to be from Alice **Sorry to be a downer but its another body from Victoria** oh crap was all I could think.

So when everybody came back I was prepared for the news, when Gibbs called me down to Ducky's office I calmly walked in Gibbs looked at me long and hard and said

"we have another body from your stalker this one had another message carved into it"

this one simply said **BEWARE**, ok that's not odd at all, yeah right, I hung around will Ducky did his thing and to wait for any thing I needed to work on, this time they had not found the weapon used to carve up the poor man, Ducky than gave me a few tissue samples to work on, I took these back up to my lab but I knew I would as usual not get anything but I still had to go through the motions.

When I got back to my lab I went through the steps of testing the tissue, once again this time I found the same DNA as before infact my computer had just let me know that the results were ready when Gibbs walked in,

"great timing as usual boss"

I said to Gibbs said

"what you got for me Bells"

I walked over to my computer and pulled up the results

"my tests gave me back the same DNA results as the last one but I'm still confused because like I said last time there is no way somebody that had been missing for this many years could be committing these crimes they would be well into their 90 by now if not older"

Gibbs just said "its ok Bells just keep working on it"

"fine" was all I had time to say before Gibbs pulled his usual disappearing act.

A short time later my phone buzzed again with another text from Alice

**Alice- how about spending some more time with us tonight.**

**Me-I don't know if Gibbs will let me out without somebody with me**

**Alice- tell him you will be with us at our place all night and we wont let you out of our sight all night and then I will have Edward, Emmett, and Jasper pick you up from work.**

**Me- will that work**

**Alice- yeah it should**

After that I figured I had a little while to build myself up about talking with Gibbs, so I got a little more work done, and was just getting ready to go up and see Gibbs when Gibbs himself called me and asked me to come upstairs.

On my way up the elevator I gave myself a little peep talk, and it seemed to be working so when I got off the elevator I felt very confident that this would work out. When I reached the desks where everybody was I started to doubt myself but I pushed those doubts back down,

"hey everybody what's up" I said even after the finding of a new body I still felt very happy and safe knowing that I had my second family back and most importantly I had Edward back.

Tony was to one to respond "just drawing straws to see who gets to watch you tonight"

I actually laughed at that, "ok seriously Gibbs is there any way you will let me out without a babysitter tonight",

Gibbs gave me one of his famous stares and I'm pretty sure was about to say no but I interrupted him

"what if I were to tell you that I would be with a group of people who could keep a close eye on me tonight and that I wouldn't be home alone"

all Gibbs said was "and who would that be?"

"ok remember my friends that stopped by and saw me yesterday I would be with them all night at the hotel that they are staying at I wouldn't be out of their sight for even a minute, plus they are really protective of me believe me when I say that it is impossible to escape from them, I have tired and it just doesn't work" at this point I had to stop and take a breath,

Gibbs looked like he was going to give in "also if it will make you feel better you or anybody else here can walk me to them and personally see that I am with them please Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked to be thinking this over and after what felt like forever to me finally said "Ok but Tony and myself will make sure that you are delivered to your friends our selves"

I couldn't help myself I gave a very Alice like squeal of excitement and hugged Gibbs saying "thank you, thank you".

It was after all of this that I realized what time it was, I race back down to my lab and grabbed all of my stuff and went back upstairs to find Gibbs and Tony waiting for me, just then I got a text from Alice saying that they would be there in just a few moments, the three of us walked towards the front of the building and by the time we got there Edward, Emmett and Jasper were walking in the door.

When I saw Edward I felt like my day couldn't get any better and I also felt safer just being near him, I walked up to them with Gibbs and Tony right behind me, what I wanted to do was run right into Edwards arms and stay there forever but I tamped down that urge to run and just walked up to Edward he took my hand and pulled me next to him I turned to Gibbs and Tony and said "now don't tell me that you don't think that they can't keep me safe for just one night, so all of you can get some rest"

and all I can say is that Gibbs is one brave man he didn't seemed intimidated by the guys at all he looked each of them in the eye saving Edward for last he also noticed how I stood close to Edwards side and the fact that he was holding my hand that seemed to put him at ease some he finally turned to me and said "ok Bells I guess they can keep you safe for one night, see you tomorrow"

to say I was happy was putting it mildly, I told both men "see you guys tomorrow" and then we were off.

As if to prove to Gibbs if he was watching Edward, Emmett and Jasper put me in the middle of their little group as we walked towards a large jeep my guess is that it belongs to Emmett and sure enough he got into the driver seat, as soon as we got into the jeep I relaxed into Edward's arms with a sigh but I had to ask "so what where they thinking any ways?"

Edward said "well Gibbs your boss was thinking about your safety, he was also remembering how clumsy you can still be that was a little funny, and he also noticed how we were holding hands and he was wondering what that could mean, as for the other guy Tony his thoughts were on a date he apparently has tonight, after he had also noticed that you would be safe with us, they were also both thinking about how you seemed so happy with us"

"yeah they are really the only friends I have had in years and when outsiders come around I tend to put up a block to them, they are really the only other people who have seen me happy in any way."

At this admission Edward looked comforted at the thought that I had such good friends. And then Emmett asked from the front seat "So Bells how are you at video games these days?"

with a big smile, I had to hide my own smile because I had gotten a lot better a video and computer games for that fact since the last time I had seen him but I wasn't going to let on to that fact right away so I just said "oh I guess better"

and his response was predictable "well how about a little friendly game then?"

"sure why not" was my reply Jasper turned and grinned at me I'm guessing that he had felt the feelings of mischief coming from me, by this time we were to the hotel where they were staying according to Edward until they could find a house in the area now that they would be staying for a while, this made me extremely happy that they planned on staying around.

We walked into the large suit that the Cullen's were staying in and I was attacked by a streak of white with short black hair, "Hey Alice" I said a little breathless from having the air knocked out of me by the force of her hug,

"Hey Bells" Alice said in a very hyper sounding voice in fact she was literally bouncing on her toes and smiling from ear to ear I had missed this with that she pulled me towards the very large flat screen T.V where they had a very expensive but familiar game system set up she must have had a vision about this.

**A/N: so I finally got my computer up and working again and started working on this right away, sorry if it's a little short but I'm kind of stuck on how to best do the video game scene and I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer, plus I'm going to go through and fix the previous chapter to make them look better until inspiration hits me, thanks for staying with me while my computer went haywire on me. LD**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N- so here is chapter 8 my longest chapter yet, Thank you to Dearbhal for the great idea for the game they play in this chapter, and thank you to everybody else who keeps reading this story.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Ch 8**

**B pov**

The only thing I think of was wow when I saw the game system and the array of games set out but I couldn't let Emmett think that I was intimidated by all of this so I said "so Emmett what game shall we play?"

"well lets see we have……" he then proceeded to name of a whole list of games and then he said the magic one "then we also have Kingdom of Hearts" bingo that the one I want to play.

"lets play kingdom of hearts that one sound like a lot of fun" was my reply, oh boy Emmett had no idea what he was getting himself into I was extremely good at this game to say the least, but by the smile on Emmett's face he thought that this was going to be an easy win the only thing I could think was game on buddy.

Emmett rushed over to the gamming system and proceeded to get everything set up, in the mean time I took just a moment to look around the huge suit that the Cullen's where staying in for the moment, and let me tell you was it nice and all's I could really see was the living room of the suit, that's when I noticed that I hadn't seen Carlisle or Esme yet so I turned to Edward "where are Carlisle and Esme?"

"They went out for awhile, they will be back later this evening"

At this point Emmett choose to interrupt "everything's ready, you ready to lose big time to the master of Kingdom of Hearts?"

"Master?, we'll see about that Emmett, I'm not as naïve about all of this as I used to be"

Emmett just smiled and laughed, seeming very confident in himself still, well I guess it was up to me to bring him down a few pegs. Edward grabbed my hand and we walked over to the sofa and sat down next to each other, Oh how I missed this for the last several years.

Once everybody had sat down, me and Edward next to Alice and Jasper, then Emmett and Rosalie sitting on the other couch in the living room area, Emmett started the game up, during this time Alice had a very large but mischievous smile and Edward was silently laughing at whatever she was thinking or seeing I'm not sure which, I just hope it was in my favor.

Before Emmett could speak up, I beat him to the punch "I call Sora"

If I'm correct Emmett swore under his breath at me but I can't be sure I can only guess as the glare he sent my way, "Fine I pick Donald" Emmett said.

After this the game commenced we started out on Sora's home world of Destiny Islands, I then moved onto to the World of Traverse Town where we gathered some need supplies Emmett was surprised that I found keyhole to this world so quickly I also quickly obtained whishing star, and the shooting star keychains on our first visit to this world.

We quickly made our way through the next several worlds gathering the keychains to be found in each world and sealing their keyholes as we went, Emmett was becoming even more impressed by the moment by my skills at this game.

He became even more impressed at the skill I had exhibited while we were on monstro, when I skillfully managed to deal with Riku and the ride through the wales bowls, and after only a few hours had the game beat, Emmett at that moment looked to be pouting, Jasper enlightened me to the fact that it took Emmett several days to beat this game and I had beat his best time by several hours.

"oh it's ok Emmett, it not your fault, my roommate in college was a video game junkie and taught me a lot, and I just ran with that knowledge, hey I bet you can find a game that you are better at then me any day"

At this Emmett looked happier, and at this point before Emmett could start another video game war Alice stood up "no Emmett Bella is coming with me now"

oh no she had that look on her face that I remembered so well she wanted to play Bella Barbie, and without thinking I jumped up and tired to make a run for it. What a mistake that was for one never try to outrun Alice when she is determined to give you a makeover it just won't work, and two me and trying to jump over a couch do not mix if it hadn't been for Edward the floor and my face would have a normal meeting but he caught me at the last moment trying not to laugh.

"ow" was all I could say for the moment

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper totally broke out laughing at this point, a few seconds later there were the twin sounds of two guys being hit in the back of the head by their mates, that brought a smile to my face, I turned into Edwards chest "do I have to go with the evil little pixie?"

This earned another round of laughter from the other occupants of the room and a low growl from Alice who just glared at me, she then got sly smile on her face, all of the sudden Edward went completely quite next me "um it would be a lot better if you went peacefully love" the way he said that made me wonder what she had threatened in her mind.

"oh ok" I agreed but not exactly happily

Alice jumped up and down "thank you thank you Bells, I promise you will love this"

Somehow I found that hard to believe at the moment, while I may be more into fashion and makeup at the moment I still didn't have to always like it especially when Alice was involved, she tended to go overboard.

At this point Alice came over and grabbed my hand to drag me to one of the bedrooms in this massive suite, I decided at the last moment to make a last ditch effort to stay with Edward by holding on to his hand.

It was at this point that Carlisle and Esme walked in to the room to see Alice trying to drag me away from the couch and Edward, of course she won "fine lets get this over with"

As Alice dragged me out of the room both Carlisle and Esme gave me sympathetic smiles, "Hi, bye" I said to them as Alice dragged me past them.

Once in the room that Alice pulled me into I became truly scared there were several bags of clothing sitting near the closet, and through the door to the bathroom I could see the counter had all kinds of makeup and styling products spread around, all I could think at this point was help, just then the door opened.

I was not prepared for who walked through the door, it was Rosalie "Mind if I join you?" she said.

I was to shocked to answer for a moment "sure" said Alice

Alice then turned to me and with an evil little smile said "clothing first"

I knew at this point that fighting was pointless so I just gave in with only a little grumbling as Alice pushed me towards the bathroom and handed me an outfit to try on.

This went on for a while she would hand be an outfit, I would change, then she would comment on it, after the first few outfits Rosalie actually starting giving a few comments on the clothing, she was even smiling at me that was a surprise to me but I could get used to this maybe we could even become friends?. And to my surprise Alice had kept to my preferred style of clothing but of course everything was high end not what I typically wore, even though there were more skirts in the pile than I would have liked.

After what felt like a thousand outfits later she finally decided it was time to do makeup and hair, she tossed me a pair of sleep pants and a tank top to put on then pushed me into the bathroom once again, this time to sit in a chair near the counter.

It surprised me yet again when Rosalie spoke up "wow those are some neat tattoos you have Bella"

"thank you"

All she could see at this point was the spider web on my neck and the top of the cross on my back, "you said the other day that you had more tattoos, what are they?"

"Well below the cross I have the word forever on my lower back" I lifted the edge of shirt to show her.

"then here on my right side I have a rose" I showed her this one as well

"Those are very interesting" Rosalie said with a tentative smile

After that short conversation Alice and Rosalie started to work on my makeup and hair, surprisingly this didn't take long, when they were done I like what they had done, they had put soft curls in my hair with some of them falling down the side of my face and then they had casually styled my bangs, as for makeup they had kept to my preferred style of makeup but had made it softer almost in a way.

I should have known this took too little time, a few moments later they wanted to start all over but thank goodness Edward choose this moment to break up this little party, "you guys do know that Bella does need to sleep right?"

Alice tired to argue with Edward but he wouldn't budge he picked me up and carried me out of the room and into one of the other bedrooms in the huge suit, he put me on the bed in here and tucked the cover up over me than laid down next to me on top of the blankets.

I was all for talking some more but he started to hum my lullaby and I fell asleep shortly after that, right before sleep claimed me I heard him say "good night my love"

I was just awake enough to say "love you too"

Once again I slept through the night without any nightmares and had the chance to wake up in my own personal Greek gods arms once again, "Good morning" I said to Edward.

He was about to reply to me when all of the sudden he went very still and then all of the sudden Alice was in the room, at this point they both had very apologetic looks on their faces.

"I'm so sorry Bella" Alice said.

"what are you sorry about?"

"they are going to find another body in just a few minutes"

An intense feeling of fear replaced my feeling of happiness of just moments ago, but I tried to make light of it anyways to help hid my fear, "oh shoot and I was looking forward to a day off"

The plan had been that I would meet with Gibbs back at the office and I was to ask him since last night had gone so well if I could spend the remainder of the weekend with the Cullen's, Alice has seen that he would agree, but nobody had planned on this happening.

After that to distract me Alice pulled me back into her room, I just sat their resigned to let her have her way, but also lost in thought of what would be found, Edward brought me some food I can't even remember what it was at this point.

I realized that Alice had stopped whatever she was doing I looked up and she had a blank look on her face but quickly pulled out of it her and Edward than had one of their silent conversations, "What?" I said.

They both got very innocent look on their faces to innocent in fact "oh please you expect me to believe that?"

I sat there and just stared them down, let me tell you not an easy thing to do but I held my own and finally Edward caved, "Alice saw a vision of Victoria apparently she had grown tired of these games and is going to try and get to you today"

If I had been scared before it was nothing compared to now, Edward took one look at my face and immediately kneeling in front of holding my face in his hands "it's going to be ok Bella one of us will be near you at all times she won't have a chance to get anywhere near you and we can finally get rid of her once and for all"

By this point Alice had finished with my hair and makeup and tossed an outfit at me to put on, she had tossed me a pair of black slacks a black tank top with a almost transparent purple top to go over the top of it, after changing I looked at myself in the mirror for the first time and was floored with what Alice had done I still looked like myself but a lot more stylish, "wow Alice thanks" was all I could say.

After that we went into the living room of the suit where all of the other Cullen's were sitting, we just discussing how today would go when my cell phone rang, it was Gibbs of course "Bells we need you to come in"

"Ok I will be right there Gibbs"

During my short conversation with Gibb final plans had been made for the day, it was decided that Edward, Emmett, and Jasper would escort me back to the office, after that, it was happen that Carlisle would have been assigned by some higher up to shadow me for the day in the name of since that is, so he would be inside with me at all times, as for the others they would be invisibly around outside for the day, after that Alice, Esme, and Rosalie would show up and take me to lunch as a surprise, that should cover the entire day.

Alice still saw Gibbs letting me stay with the Cullen's again so that was good, the set up would be the same as the night before just with Carlisle added to the mix this time.

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, and I headed down to Emmett's jeep and as per usual he drove to fast and got me to work quickly, Carlisle would show up a little later, Gibbs was in the front lobby waiting for us and seemed pleased to see that I was back in one piece.

"hey Gibbs" I said

He just smiled, I quickly turned and gave Edward a quick kiss and said goodbye to Emmett and Jasper, what I had been unaware of was that at that moment the rest of the team had walked around the corner in time to see me kiss Edward goodbye. Oh boy.

Everybody just stared at me for a moment, "what" I said in response

Tony was the first to snap out of it "uh nothing Bella"

After that everybody seemed to finally look at me for the first time and of course Tony had to be the first to make a comment "wow Bells you look nice" in a very surprised tone might I add

"Gee thanks Tony" with a little sarcasm.

"no I mean it you just look different is all"

"Tony shut up will your ahead her ok"

That got a laugh out of every one, "Ok what do have for me?"

Gibbs responded first "another body"

With that we headed down to Ducky's office to get to work. I get the feeling that this was going to be one heck of a day.

**A/N: I actually planned on having this chapter up a few hours ago, but was almost done when I had to deal with an emergency at work so I was delayed for a few hour then I had to get some sleep for once. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have a rough idea of how I want the scene with Victoria and Bella to go but if anybody has any good ideas of how it should go let me know and I will give you the credit, now I'm off to start Ch 9.**

**LD**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: everything but the plot line belongs to their rightful owners I own non of it, I just wanted a chance to play with the characters a little.**

**Ch 9**

**B pov**

I was right in my guess earlier about this being one heck of a day it was already off to an interesting start, when we got down to Ducky's office he had the newest body already laid out on the table, if I had thought that any of the other victims had suffered I was wrong, Victoria had out done herself this time, this poor marine was almost unrecognizable.

After seeing the body I almost felt like I was going to be sick but I managed to keep my breakfast down for the moment. Gibbs said "whoever is after you Bella is getting worse we have to find this person, and fast"

I knew how to find this person but I doubt anybody around me humane and vampire alike would approve of my method they were all intent on keeping me safe and me coming face to face with Victoria alone did not go with this whole safe thing.

"well we have put her description out there has there been any sightings of her yet?"

Tony said "lots but by the time we get there she has disappeared its like she knows when to run or something."

After discussing all of this for a few more minutes everybody else left to do what work they could on the case following new leads and such, this left me alone with Ducky for the moment. "So my dear how are you holding up?" Ducky asked me

"I know as odd as this may sound what with all of these poor men dying and my life being in danger once again I'm actually pretty happy for the moment, in all honesty know that the Cullen's are back in my life I feel like everything is finally better for me"

Ducky being Ducky had a very good reply "No my dear that does not sound odd at all, it sounds perfectly normal to me plus I can see that you're happier now as well, tell be Bella does this have to do with a certain member of this family?"

At this question I could feel myself blush deep red "yes it does"

"Well my dear I hope everything works out this time the way it should for both of you"

At this point I just had to hug him "thanks Ducky you're the greatest"

After our little talk he gave me yet more tissue samples and others samples to work on, so I headed back up to my lab to get to work, I had just gotten into my lab when the phone rang it was Gibbs asking me to come upstairs for a moment "sure thing Gibbs I'll be right up"

I already knew what this was about but I had to act like I didn't know was up, luckily my acting skills had gotten a little bit better over the last couple of years, when I got upstairs I walked over to where Gibbs was standing with the director and Carlisle was with them.

"Hey Director, what did you need me for Gibbs?"

It was the director who answered my question "Bella Dr. Cullen has been assigned from the Naval hospital to shadow you for the day in order to better understand what it is that you do, is this ok with you?"

"Sure Director no problem I already know Dr. Cullen so we should get along just fine"

"well ok then I leave you two to whatever you're going to do today"

"Ok have a great day Director"

With that the director disappeared back up to her office, I turned to Gibbs "is their anything else sir"

"nope go back to whatever you were doing before"

Ok, see you later than Gibbs, come on Dr. Cullen back down to my lab we go"

With a smile from Gibbs me and Carlisle headed back down to my lab, it felt kind of weird to call him Dr. Cullen but I needed to in front of the others for the moment.

"and once again this is my lab"

I said to Carlisle when we got back downstairs, this earned me a laugh from him, "you really have grown and changed?"

I didn't really know how to respond to that "I guess I have in some ways"

After that I decided to ask Carlisle's opinion on the tissue samples "I mean these are pretty straight forward samples and everything, nothing to exiting about them, but was got me stumped is the fact that I got a DNA match back on Victoria, how is that even possible?"

"Well Bella just because blood doesn't run through our veins we still have DNA, I have done some testing on this in the past, I'm sure you have noticed a few differences though"

"Yeah I have, but personally I thought Victoria was older than what she appears to be I guess that's was just a little of a surprise"

"Well may I look at these samples?"

"sure"

After that we went over all the samples and info that I had gathered over the past week with this case. I guess time flies when your absorbed in what you're doing because the next thing I knew my phone was ringing, it was Alice

"Hey Alice"

"Hey to you to, are you almost ready for lunch?"

"wow I lost track of time is it that time already?"

"Silly Bella, yes it's almost noon"

"well I guess I'm ready for lunch then"

"Ok see you in about 15 minutes then"

"Ok by Alice"

Alice was true to her word her and Rosalie were there in just under 15 minutes, it was decided it was smarter to just use the cafeteria her at the office, Carlisle joined of course, the official explanation was that the girls had decided to drop in on their dad for lunch as a surprise.

After a very calm lunch me and Carlisle went back to my lab to get a little more work in, at about 2 we decided we had done all we could do for the moment, so I decided to go see Gibbs and ask him if we could keep the same arrangement for the rest of the weekend as last night therefore giving the team the rest of the weekend off as well, at least form watching me that is.

When we got upstairs we ran in to Gibbs by the elevators "Hey Gibbs just the person I was looking for"

"what can I do for you Bella?"

"Well I was wondering if instead of having one of you guys watch me for the rest of the weekend, can I just stay with the Cullen's again please?" I had to add in a little of a puppy dog look with this of course.

He looked thoughtful for a moment then turned to Carlisle and asked "can you promise to keep our Bella here safe"

Carlisle looked him right in the eye "we consider Bella a part of family, we wouldn't let any harm come to her"

That made me feel all warm and fuzzy to hear that, Gibbs turned to me "I don't see any problem with the arrangement than, but we will do this the same way we did it last night no questions about it"

"oh no problem sir, it's all ok with me"

Gibbs turned to Carlisle again "Your son's will be here again tonight right?"

"Yes in fact they should be here any moment now"

No need to tell Gibbs that they had all been hanging around the area all day anyways.

And as Carlisle said the Edward, Emmett, and Jasper showed up just a few moments later to escort us back to the hotel once again, the hand off went much the same except Edward wrapped his arm around my waist this time as we walked away.

When we got into Emmett's jeep I turned to Edward "I want to stop off at my apartment and pick up a few things, is that ok?"

"no problem love"

I told Emmett where I lived and we quickly drove to my apartment, when we pulled up in front of my building Emmett said "wow Bells nice building it's got a doorman and everything"

"thanks Emmett"

We walked towards the stairs because the elevator was out of order for the moment so we had to walk up to my third floor apartment, as soon as we got to my door though all four guys with me suddenly went very still and the next thing I knew they had made circle around me, Edward saw my confused look and said one word "Victoria" that all it took to get my heart pounding in fear.

After a couple more moments of tense silence well silence to me, I could tell that the guys were talking but my weak humane ears could not hear what they were saying Edward turned to "the scent appears to be more than a few hours old, so we will go in but you will stay where you are until I say so ok?"

"sure no problem with me"

I handed Edward my keys to open my door he walked in first followed by Emmett then me with Jasper and Carlisle behind me, when I got a clear view of my apartment I was shocked to say the least it had been totally trashed.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Ch 10 is going to have more action, Victoria will be making an appearance, that's why I stopped here I'm having a slightly hard time getting Ch 10 to turn out right that's why I wanted to get chapter 9 out right now, if anybody has any ideas that would be great. LD **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: here is chapter ten, sorry for the long wait, it took me a while to get this chapter right. So enjoy. LD**

**Disclaimer: everything but the plot line belongs to their rightful owners I own none of it, I just wanted a chance to play with the characters a little.**

**Ch 10**

**B pov**

My apartment was totally trashed, all the books had been torn from the book shelf's, all the dishes had been thrown on the ground and broken, everything I had worked to collect and build up over the last few years broken beyond repair, and that was just the front half of my apartment.

With me still sandwiched between all of the guys we moved further into my apartment, amazingly the bathroom was intact, I guess there wasn't much to see in there, then we got to my bedroom, it was similar to what the living room looked like everything had been torn from the shelf's and all of my clothing had been torn out of the drawers and the closet.

I had to try and lighten the moment it was that or totally break down and scream "well at least Alice will have fun taking me shopping for all new clothing"

This broke the silent tension in the room, if the situation had not been so serious I would have laughed all four guys were growling and talking so fast that I couldn't catch what they were saying.

Edward was the first to speak at a speed that I could understand "let's get you out of here, before she decides to come back"

"at least see if there are a few things I can salvage"

It didn't look like Edward was going to agree for a moment then Carlisle said "its ok Edward let her gather a few things I don't think she will return in the next few minutes"

With a look of defeat he gave in, I even managed to get them to give me a moment of privacy to go through my stuff, I grabbed a duffel bag that was still in once piece and proceeded to grab whatever looked undamaged, there wasn't much but a few things like a couple pair of sweat pants and few tops, I also grabbed my keepsake box that had been hidden under the bed and looked untouched for some reason, I would go through it later, I also grabbed a few books that were my favorites, I then walked out of my room.

After I had gathered what I could from the living room Edward wrapped his arm's around me and hugged me to him "I'm so sorry love, we will catch her before she can do anything to you I promise"

Just being in his arms made me feel safe enough for the moment, we decided for the moment not to report this to the police, we just locked the door and walked back downstairs to Emmett's jeep and drove back to the hotel.

When we got back to the hotel suit they were staying I had just stepped in to the suit I was tackled by a pixie "I'm so sorry Bella I didn't see it until just before you guys got there I didn't have time to warn you guys" if she had needed to breath she would have been blue by now.

"it's ok Alice you can't see everything"

After a few more minutes of this type conversation Alice finally stopped apologizing, maybe I would have preferred that she kept up with that because the next words out of her mouth where a string of words I didn't like coming from her.

"hey now I can take you shopping for a whole new wardrobe tomorrow, doesn't that sound fun?"

"Alice I may have changed a lot, but I still wouldn't put shopping and fun in the same sentence"

"Oh come on Bella I promise I will make it fun for you"

She said with puppy dog eyes, "ok but I pay for myself"

I knew that would get her "oh come on Bella why do you have to be so difficult?"

"hey you can take it or leave it"

"fine"

She said with a pout, but then she got that blank look on her face for a moment, and when she snapped out of she had an odd gleam in her eyes, what did I just get myself into to?

"ok now that we have tomorrow out of the way how about a movie tonight?"

That actually sounded like a good idea, at least she didn't want to play Bella Barbie again tonight, so I responded "Sure that sounds great"

And hey at the same time I got to stay close to Edward in my book that made for a perfect evening.

After a little arguing it was decided we would watch a marathon of the Saw movies, I knew I would only make it through a few of them because of course being humane I still needed to sleep unlike them, also some would question why would we watch a bunch of horror movies with what was going on but hey sometimes you need a good gory horror movie marathon to take your mind off the horrors in your real life.

While Alice took care of getting the movies Edward insisted that I get something to eat I tried to argue with him that I wasn't hungry but he stared at me with those hypnotic eyes of his until I gave in, but I would not let him order room service for me it was overpriced anyways. "Hey I saw a Subway on our way over here, can't we just run over there real quick and I can grab a bite to eat there then we can get back here for the movie's?"

The only way that Edward would let me out of the room was if he and two others went with us of course, of course Emmett was the first to volunteer to go with us but what I was still surprised when Rosalie offered to go with us, this new side of her was still taking some getting used to for me, but I was slowly adjusting to it.

So with all of this settled we made the short walk to the Subway, one reason I had picked this is because they were cheap but had good sandwiches, luckily the line was short for a Saturday night so I quickly made my order and found a table that would semi fit all of us, I mean trying to find a table that Emmett would fit at in a place like this is not easy.

So we finally found a tale that everybody was ok with, one we could all sit at and one that did not leave our back to the front of the restaurant, I settled in to eat, it was going to take some getting used to again eating in front of people who did not share the same dietary need that I did.

I was just getting the hand of doing this again when Emmett of course had to say something, "I don't get how you can eat something like that it doesn't even look that appetizing"

"Well it may not look good to you Emmett, but it tastes pretty good to me"

Was my smart reply, but hey I can't always come up with good comebacks that fast, especially now that I had the sandwich in front of me I realized I was actually hungry.

"I still would take a good grizzly bear any day over something like that"

I was chewing on a bite of my sandwich when he said this, so I couldn't make a proper reply, but Rosalie took care of that for me, she smacked in the back of the head for that one.

I smiled at her in thanks, and she actually gave me a friendly smile back, this time it didn't take me quite so much by surprise, I was getting used to this from her I guess.

After my quick meal we walked back to the hotel, of course I was surrounded by them with Emmett in the front, Edward in the middle with his Arm around my shoulders, and Rosalie walking a little behind us to make sure everything was safe, after seeing my apartment I was comforted by this, but I don't think Victoria would try to attack me out in the open surround as I was, at least I would hope she wasn't that desperate yet.

Once we got back to the Cullen's suite Alice and Jasper were back with the movies, they didn't have a humane to slow them down, and being Alice had gone had the living room area all set up for a typical movie night.

Carlisle and Esme even choose to join us tonight so it made the night that much more fun.

Don't get me wrong I really do like the Saw movies, but after all the classes in college and especially seeing what I have seen in real life in the field of work I'm in I can laugh at the sometimes over the top effects in the movies.

I could also tell the Carlisle found this all just as funny as I did, what with him being a doctor and all, "ok now tell me Carlisle have you ever known blood to splatter like that in real life?"

We were about half way through the second movie at this point. "No in my time as a doctor I don't recall that ever happing, nor do I think that it's even possible"

"Yeah I didn't think so, but if that's what Hollywood has to do these days to get an audience then I guess it works"

Carlisle just smiled at that, and we got back to watching the movies, I feel asleep about half way through the fourth movie, a new personal record for me might I say.

When I woke up in the morning I was no longer on the couch I was in a bed which was more comfortable than a couch, but the best part was that I was curled up next to Edward, can I say again how I had missed this.

But this moment couldn't last, and the this mood breaker had a name, and of course it was Alice, I had only been awake for a few minutes at best when she literally bounced into the room

"Gee Bella I thought you were going to sleep all day, come one sleepy head out of bed, we are wasting good shopping time"

My response to this was to try and burrow further under the blankets and to grab on to Edwards arm for dear life, "what time is it any way?"

"its 9:30 silly"

"ah come on Alice that's too early to be up on a Sunday, can't you let me sleep for a few more hours please"

"nope now we can do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Hmm maybe if I try to ignore the evil little vampire she would go away, so that's exactly what I tried to do, of course Edward did his best to help me, he wrapped his arms tighter around me where I was attempting to hid just under the covers.

"so the hard way it is"

All of the sudden the blankets that had been covering me where pulled clean off the bed and Alice grabbed a hold of my ankle, of course this only made me hold on to Edward tighter but there is no use trying to play tug-a-war with a vampire especially when you were being used as the rope.

"Ok ok Alice I'll get up just please stop trying to pull my foot off"

When I gave in that was enough to get her to let go of my ankle "great, you have 15 minutes"

I just groaned but reluctantly got out of the bed, and stumbled into the bathroom a few seconds later there was a knock at the door it was Alice she handed be pile of clothing, luckily she handed me some clothes that were actually comfy, thanks for small miracles.

True to her word Alice only gave me fifteen minutes to get ready, I quickly pulled the jeans and thin dark blue sweater that Alice had given on, I quickly ran a brush through my hair and brushed my teeth as quickly as I could.

When I walked into the living room of the suit Alice was waiting for me tapping her toes and looking at her watch "ok ok Alice I'm ready to go no reason to panic"

All the guys just laughed at this, but I earned a glare from Alice for that little comment, can't win them all I guess, I was pleasantly surprised when I found out that Rosalie and Esme where coming with us, maybe they would be able to rein Alice in if she got to crazy.

So with a swift kiss from Edward, I tried to extend the moment but Alice wouldn't let that happen, she tugged on my arm to get me moving, and then we were out the door, what have I got myself into?

Alice dragged us down to a dark colored sedan in the parking garage below the hotel, once we had all gotten settled into the car Alice took off, I was getting used to the fast driving of the Cullen's once again.

We reached the mall in record time, by this point Alice was almost bouncing in her seat at the prospect of a new shopping partner, well here goes nothing.

Just as I remembered Alice dragged to all the stores she wanted, once in the first store she started going through the racks and picking up whatever caught her attention, I had to speak up when I saw one too many skirt making into the growing pile she was handing me, for the moment she listened and no more skirts made it into the pile growing the next thing I knew she was pushing me into a fitting room, the pile of clothing had been taken from my hands and now Alice was tossing outfits over the door to me to try on, thank goodness for Esme and Rosalie they had to remind her that I could only move so fast, and told her to slow down, of course I had to show them each outfit, they all gave their opinion several where tossed aside quickly, but to my horror was the ever growing pile of clothing to keep was growing bigger all the time,

It was actually a lot of fun to shop with all three of them, Esme and Rosalie kept Alice more grounded, the normal and they each tried clothing on as well so it felt like a real girls day out, something I hadn't really had in very long time.

When it came time to pay I really did try to make Alice let me pay and tired to insist that several items be put back, but in the end the little pixie won out I gave up trying to pay for myself after the first store it was easier to let Alice have her way.

We had been shopping for what felt like forever to me when I realized I had skipped breakfast and was actually quite hungry "Alice are we going to stop and take a break any time soon?"

"come on Bells just a few more stores please then I will let you take a break"

Just then my stomach rumbled, I of course starting blushing, at this point Esme interceded on my behalf "Alice dear, Bella does need to eat, remember?"

"oh sorry I kind of forgot" Alice said with a sheepish expression

"it's ok Alice it's been a while since you guys have had to spend a lot of time with a humane around"

This last part being said in a very quite tone.

After that we made our way over to the food court, while the food here was always extremely greasy, I did manage to find a place that had a few salads on its menu and of course I got myself a huge soda to go along with it.

Once I had gotten and paid for my food we settled down at a table, and I proceed to eat my meal, I tried to eat quickly though and thankfully did not wind up chocking on my food.

Once I had finished eating it was back to shopping, we had been through a least three more stores when Alice took a moment to haul a bunch of bags back to the car, it was starting to draw attention to the amount of bags we were carrying, for once I had begged to just sit on one of the benches outside of one of the stores while she did this it would give me a moment to sit and rest my feet.

Alice agreed to this as long as Rosalie and Esme stayed close to me, it only take her a few minutes at best anyways, after Alice left I noticed that Rosalie and Esme where eyeing a store a few feet away so I encouraged them to go check it out they could still clearly see me from the store "it ok go ahead, I promise I will stay right here I won't move an inch from here ok"

They finally agreed, I settled down to wait and was just people watching when I felt like I was being watched, I turned to try and see if I could find which direction this was coming from.

When I turned to look behind me I received a sever shock, there stood Victoria about ten feet behind me I look back forward and saw that Esme and Rosalie where still in the store across the way, but they were not looking at me.

All of the sudden I felt a very cold hand hard on my shoulder, I was scared to turn around, my fears where confirmed for me when a low voice spoke in my ear "finally I get you alone Bella, it's been so long, but I finally got you where I want you"

I was shaking with fear at this point "what do you want with me?"

"oh I think you know Bella, why play games?"

At this point I did the only thing I could think to do "Help" I said in slightly more than a normal tone of voice but it was enough, the next thing I knew both Esme, Rosalie, and Alice where standing in front of us, all three growling real low, so as not to draw any more attention to us.

This move seemed to shock Victoria enough that she loosened her grip on my shoulder, I took this chance to try and jump up and away from her, I succeeded, but I knew I would have a bruise later.

Once I was next to Esme she moved me quickly so I was in between the three of them. Rosalie stepped forward "Leave now before we tear you apart here and now, it's three against one here"

"Oh don't worry I won't take dear Bella now, there are too may witness around, but I will get you Bella one way or another you are mine"

And with that parting comment she calmly walked away, not even bothering to behind her to see if she was in any danger, she knew that the others couldn't touch here in front of all of these humans, she had picked the ideal moment to approach me.

After that little episode it was decided our little shopping trip was over, we walked back down to the parking garage, with all three of them on high alert, the light mood of earlier was gone.

Once back in the car, we speed faster than earlier back to the hotel, when we got back up to the suit, I ran right into Edwards arms, for the first time I realized I was near tears, and I started crying, "what happened why are you crying love"

Edward asked me I couldn't speak through my tears, all of the sudden he stiffened he must of read, the others minds, he was now growling "Alice how could you not have seen this before it happened, and how was she even left alone?"

"it must have been a last moment decision on her part I only saw it right before it happened I got back to her as fast as possible I only took the bags down to the car real fast"

Rosalie spoke up at this point "we only left her for a moment and we could see her the whole time"

"this should never have happened"

I couldn't take it that Edward was upset with his family I spoke up "don't blame them Edward it's not their fault, I talked them into leaving me sitting alone for a moment, plus they were there as soon as they saw her"

After a tense moment Edward said "Esme, Rosalie, Alice I'm sorry it was wrong of me to get mad at you like that"

All three said "it ok"

After that Edward helped over to the sofa where he sat with his arms around me as we discussed what had happened, after my little outburst of tears I became angry that I had left myself so open to an attack, I should have known better, plus I was angry that I had let her get to me like that.

It was decided that we would stay in for the rest of the night, and make a new plan of how to keep me safe, about mid way through I realized that she wouldn't give up till she had what she wanted, and how could I keep putting those that I love in danger, where would she come at me from next?

I kept all of this to myself of course, Jasper looked at me kind of funny for a moment at one point but I quickly calmed myself down, before he could become to suspicious.

The rest of the day and evening was very uneventful, Edward insisted on order room service for me this time, I didn't try to argue with him.

A short time later I was ready for bed, I did have work tomorrow after all, even though I was scared what tomorrow would bring, I slept peacefully in Edward arms, I would face tomorrow when it came.

**A/N: this was one of my longer chapter so far I think, I hope I portrayed Victoria right, next chapter has more action though, I've almost got it completely planned out how I want to go hopefully I will have out my Sunday that my goal, thanks for reading and thanks for the great reviews so far. LD **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: so here is chapter 11 enjoy. LD **

**Disclaimer: everything but the plot line belongs to their rightful owners I own none of it, I just wanted a chance to play with the characters a little.**

**Ch 11**

**B pov**

When my alarm went off all's I wanted to do was stay in bed a little longer and ignore the darn noisy thing, but I did have to get to work and I had already hit the snooze button 3 times so I was out of time, it didn't stop from trying at least but Edward insisted that it was time to get up, "five more minutes please"

"That's what you said thirty minutes ago love"

"Fine I'm up"

With that there was a knock at the door, I wasn't sure I wanted to know who was on the other side because I had my suspicions of who it was, I would put my money on a little spiky haired devil named Alice.

"come on Bella time to get up, or you will be late, I already have the perfect outfit picked out for you"

I was right it was Alice, "nope not coming out, and thank you very much I can dress myself"

Was my smart reply, I can be a little grouchy in the morning without my caffeine.

"please please Bella I promise you will like the outfit"

I let her sit and wait for a minute while I kept myself set on not letting her dress me for a few more seconds, but the second I finally gave in and decided to wear what she wanted me to wear, "oh I know you will love this outfit I promise"

While she was saying this she burst through the door carrying a small pile of clothing in her hands, which she tossed to me, luckily I caught them for once, with that I slowly walked in to the bathroom, I showered quickly and got dressed in the cloths Alice had given me from our shopping trip yesterday.

She had given me a black pair of cargo pants, while they were more expensive looking than what I normally wore they were still what I liked to wear, she had also tossed me a black and red shirt with sleeves that went to just above my elbows, all in all very me.

When I walked out of the bathroom it was Alice not Edward waiting for me "can I please do your hair and makeup please Bells?"

She looked me with a pleading look in her eyes that I couldn't say no to "Ok Alice, but keep it simple"

"Ok I promise this will only take a few minutes"

True to her word she was quick, she kept the makeup very light, she then put my hair up in a clip so that it fell down my neck just right, with my bangs straightened and left to hang as they fell. Yet again she did a good job.

"Thanks Alice I actually look good for once"

Edward came into the room at this point and wrapped his arms around me from behind and whispered in my ear "you always look beautiful"

This only made me blush a deep red I snuggled into his arms "thanks"

We stood like this for a few more minutes than we had to get going if I was going to get to work on time, we kept the same set up we had used for the last several days with Edward, Emmett, and Jasper escorting me to work, unfortunately there was no reasonable way to get any of them into the building with me for the day so they would be keeping an eye on me from a distance.

I walked into work with Edward walking next to me and Emmett and Jasper walking behind us, I turned and kissed Edward goodbye for the day and waved at the other two but Emmett wasn't satisfied with that he had to almost crush in was of his famous bear hugs "by little sister"

He was grinning the whole time, he knew he was embarrassing me that was the whole point, "can't breathe Emmett"

He put me down and with one last kiss from Edward they walked out the door, I took the elevator down to my lab, once in my lab I got to work for the day, at the moment it didn't seem like there would be a new body and for that I was grateful, I hated knowing so many innocent people where dying because of me.

I fiddled around in my lab for while just thinking to myself about the drastic but amazing changes that had happened in my life in the last week alone, yes I leaned that there was still a sadistic vampire out there intent on my death, but I had also gained back a family that I thought I had lost forever, I wonder how Edward would react if I told him I still wanted to become a vampire like him and spend the rest of eternity with him.

This of course was a line of thought I had not let myself indulge in years but now that this particular future was again possible I had to think about it, yes I would be giving up a lot, my new job, but after I had gotten through the rough years there really was no reason that I couldn't return to this kind of work, and the separation from my parents would be hard, but not as hard as it once would have been in all honesty.

While I was contemplating all of this Ziva managed to scare me a little when she walked into my lab "Bella"

I jumped and wound up falling off the chair I had been sitting on, and without any of the Cullen's hanging around I once again had the chance to have a friendly meeting with the floor, "Oww"

I said as I picked myself up, Ziva had come over to try and help me up, but looked as if she was trying not to laugh at the same time, I'm so glad that I could provide entertainment for others.

"Are you Ok Bella?" Ziva asked

Yep I could surly hear laughter in her voice, but I couldn't be mad at that, I had accepted long ago that it just came with the territory of being clumsy, "Yeah my pride is a little bruised but other than that I guess I will live"

"Good because Gibbs would like to see you upstairs"

A little odd that he didn't just call me and tell me to come upstairs instead of sending someone to come and get me, "Why didn't Gibbs just call me then?"

"He was going to but, volunteered, me and him to come and get you in person"

"Oh then where is Tony?"

"I made him wait in by the elevator, apparently he was planning on asking you a few embarrassing questions."

"oh he was, what did you say to make him shut up?"

"I threatened to spill a few of his little secretes, but it only worked to make him shut up for a moment, so good luck with him"

"thanks for that but don't worry about me I know how to hold my own around Tony"

"now this is the reason I came along, this ought to be good" Ziva said with a smile

She has really learned to loosen up and accept our more American ways since she first came here,

With that we walked out to the elevators and sure enough there stood Tony with an evil smirk on his face, bring it on buddy.

Before he could even start in on me once we got on the elevator I made the snap decision to head him off so to say.

"To answer your questions Tony, yes I am together with Edward"

This made him pause for a moment but he seemed to be trying to find a new way to give me a hard time, he looked at me and you could almost read on his face what his next question was.

"and no Tony I let Alice Edwards little sister dress me today again, so no cracks on the way I'm dress, or on my hair and makeup, back it up a little no cracks on my life in general at the moment if you know what's good for, just remember I'm one of the only people who could kill you and not leave behind any evidence"

This worked he backed down right away, Ziva just smiled trying to not let Tony see her laughing at his expense, it seems she got the entertainment that she had been looking for out of this moment.

By this time we had arrived upstairs and made our way over to where Gibbs and McGee were standing looking at the plasma screen in front of them.

"hey Gibbs what's up?"

"we may have found a lead to your stalker"

Oh boy so not the answer that I was looking for, the Cullen's may be able to deal with Victoria but I could not even begin to imagine my humane friends and co-workers coming face to face with her.

"oh, and what would that be?"

I hope that they couldn't hear the impending panic in my voice.

"it seems that a security camera for a warehouse in the industrial district has caught sight of this woman passing by on several occasions, we think she may be hiding out in the area"

"oh wow that is quite a amazing"

"yeah we are heading down there right now to see what we can find, I just wanted to inform you of this break in the case before we left, and to tell you to stay here no matter what ok"

"sure no problem Gibbs, I wouldn't even think of leaving the office"

"Good"

And with that everybody grabbed their gear and they were off, and I was left here to worry, I decided to go down to see if Ducky was available, he was the only one I could really talk to here at work.

"Hey Ducky you busy?"

"Well hello my dear Bella, I always have a moment for you"

And as per usual for Ducky he already had tea brewing for us, it's like the guy knows when I'm on my way to see him, and knows that a cup of tea is the best thing.

"Care to join me in a cup of tea my dear?"

"That sounds great Ducky thanks"

We sat in silence while the tea finished brewing, and he poured us each a cup of the brew.

"So what brings you down here today Bella?"

"I'm worried about the team, they just left to check out a lead to finding Victoria, and I'm scared for them, I don't want them anywhere near her, just the thought of them near her is scaring the living heck out me"

"Calm down Bella, it going to be ok, they know what they are doing"

"I know that they are well trained, but they have never been up against a vampire before, what if she hurts one of them, then it will be all my fault"

"The chances are very small that they will catch her unless she wants to be caught, you know that Bella"

"I know"

All of the sudden I got the worst feeling in the pit of my stomach, what if that was her plan all along?, I knew I was starting to panic but I couldn't help it, all of the sudden my phone started to buzz in my pocket, I looked at the caller ID and it said Alice.

"Hello"

I said sounding a bit panicky, ok well maybe more than a little.

"Bella you have to get out of their right now"

Alice pretty much yelled in my ear

"Why?"

I really think I don't want to hear her answer, it has to do with the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"I don't know how this happened, or how I missed it until know, but the people you work with are going to be bringing Victoria back there soon, I think this is what she had planned on, that is the one place where we can't protect you like we need to"

"Oh crap, ok I'll try to get out of here as fast as I can"

"you only have about 15 minutes, I have Edward, Jasper, and Emmett on their way to get you right now"

"Ok see you in a few"

Ok so I guess I should listen to my gut more often, and a lot sooner to, but wait what if this the way to get rid of Victoria for good.

As soon as I even contemplated that thought my phone buzzed again it was a text from Alice. **Don't even think about it Bella**

Dang physic vampire, I guess that train of thought is out.

"uhh Ducky I have to get out of here and so do you right now"

"What's going on Bella?"

"that was Alice, she just told me that the team will be bringing Victoria back here any minute now"

"how did they catch her though?"

"I think that she knows this is the only way to get at me without any of the Cullen' s being able to get to me quickly, because we both know that she wouldn't be caught if she didn't want to be"

"Ok go get your stuff together and I will help you get out of here ok Bella"

"Ok I'll be back in just a minute"

I ran up to my lab and grabbed my bag and my jacket and was on my way out the door to get back to Ducky when the phone in my office rang.

"Hello"

It was Gibbs "Bella we caught who we think is this Victoria, we will be back to the office in about 10 minutes, I need you to identify her for us so be ready"

I hated to lie especially to my boss but I knew I had to for the moment, maybe if I wasn't here Victoria would just find a way to escape and come at me from a different way not through my very humane friends.

"Ok I will be waiting"

I hope he couldn't hear the lie in my voice

"Ok"

With that Gibbs hung up and I was running again, with that conversation it took me 10 minutes to get back down to Ducky, I'm just luck that I didn't fall down once yet.

Ok Ducky lets go, Alice told me that a few of the Cullen's would be waiting out front for me. "just try to act casual as we walk out, can you do that?"

"yeah I can Ducky lets go"

We took the elevator back up to the main level and Ducky walked me to the front doors, I could already see Emmett's Jeep waiting out front, all three Guys were waiting right by the door for me to come out.

"Ducky please explain to Gibbs for me and say sorry, try to come up with an emergency ok"

"no problem Bella I will take care of everything just keep yourself safe is all I ask my dear"

"Ok thank you so much Ducky"

I hugged him real quick as was out the door, and into Edwards arms, I felt a lot safer now.

We all pile back into the large Jeep with me in the backseat with Edward's arms wrapped around me, he was humming my lullaby to try and calm me down. We were just driving out of the gates when I was Gibbs and everybody pulling back in, I spotted Victoria sitting in the back of one of the cars.

She looked pissed off, I'm pretty sure that she saw me sitting in the jeep, just a few feet from her, yet still so far away.

It was at this point that I knew I couldn't keep running this had to end now, I knew I had to keep my decision kind of undecided for as long as I could, while still planning on what I would do, I couldn't have Alice catching on to me yet.

We drove for maybe a few more minutes when I decided to set my plan in motion, I only had a few minutes at best to pull this off, so here goes nothing.

"Hey Emmett can you pull over at that gas station for a moment please?"

Emmett looked at Edward first, Edward just shrugged so Emmett pulled over, I jumped out and headed towards the gas station, everybody started to follow me but I stopped them. "I just need a humane moment ok guys"

They backed off to wait by the jeep and I ran inside the gas station and asked for the restroom key, the attendant handed me the key and pointed to the back of the building where the rest room was.

I let myself in to the restroom and took just a few seconds to calm myself down then I was out the door running as fast as I could while staying out of sight of the guys, all's I had to do was make it just a little further away then I could find a Cab.

I finally made back to the main road, none of the guys had caught up with me yet just a few more seconds and they wouldn't be able to catch me.

**A/N: I know a little of a cliff hanger, but I really do have to study for my finales now, but this chapter wouldn't leave me alone, also this story only has a few more chapter left I think, I'm not sure how many at this point, but not many, I hope you enjoyed this chapter I will try to have the next chapter up soon, but like I said I really do need to study for my finals this week, so sorry for the slow update. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing. LD**


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: everything but the plot line belongs to their rightful owners I own none of it; I just wanted a chance to play with the characters a little.**

**Ch 12**

**B pov**

I risked one last look over my shoulder as a jumped into the cab I had flagged down, I didn't see anybody but that did not mean that they were not there, I just hope I would have enough of a head start on them that I would be able to pull this off without any of them getting hurt because of me.

After I gave the cab driver the address back to the base, I sat back and took a moment to catch my breath and to calm myself for what was to come, I had a feeling of strong déjà vu, bringing back memories of the last time I ran from a vampire intent on my death.

I just hope that if I can manage to make it out alive this time that Edward could forgive me again, but no matter if this is a suicide mission I knew that I had to end this here and now myself.

The cab finally made it to the gates of the base, having to show my ID brought me out of my thoughts, and back to reality, time to face this problem for the last time.

I walked back into the office to see Gibbs and the rest of the team near the front of the building when Gibbs looked up and saw me, I knew that he was not happy with me leaving and therefore going against his orders.

"Bella where the hell did you go?"

"sorry Gibbs I kind of freaked out for a moment and had to get away to get my head in order for a moment"

Gibbs just looked at me, letting me know that he was still mad at me but that he would let it slide for the moment, I knew that there would be hell to pay if I made it out of this alive, I would take whatever he had to give if I did get out of this alive, now the only thing I had to concentrate for the moment was making sure that my friends did not get hurt.

"can we just this over with please before I lose my nerve again"

Tony had to try and add some humor to the situation "let's get this show on the road then"

Everybody just stared at him like he was crazy, but at the same time smiling a little at his attempt to lighten a very heavy mood.

We made our way to the elevators and headed down to the interview room where they were keeping Victoria for the moment so that I could ID her, the closer we got the more scared I got but I had made my decision and now had to see it through.

We entered the little room on the other side of the double sided mirror of the interview room, and there sat Victoria herself, and only I knew that this mirror would not stop her if she knew that I was here.

Gibbs asked "is that the women?"

"yes it is"

"ok people we got a positive ID lets see if we can get a confession out of her, now move"

He then turned to me "ok Bella thank you for the ID, you can head back to your lab now"

"thanks Gibbs"

I knew that I had to time this just right so that Victoria would see me when one of the team would walk in to question her, it was important that she see me so that she could follow me.

I managed to pull the first part of my plan off, now all I had to do was go back to my lab and wait for her to find me and finish this once and for all.

I arrived back at my lab and looked around, for what may be the last time, I walked around the place that I had come to view as a second home to me as weird as it may sound.

Just then I heard the doors open, and without looking I could tell you exactly who it was, "Ah Bella at last your mine"

I slowly turned to face Victoria. Her eyes were a bright red color telling that she had recently feed, this did not bode well for me as she could now take longer to whatever she had planned for me.

I decided to try and put up a brave front "took you less time than I thought would to find me"

"oh believe Bella it has been far too long for a wait for me"

She started walking towards me trying to corner me it would seem, "Hmm now what to do with you now that I have you?"

Oh boy just like I thought this was not going to be quick, she was going to drag this out as long as she could, I just had to make sure that nobody around me suffered or wound up hurt because of all of this.

"well first of all we have to leave here, this place just does not suit my plans for you Bella"

With that said she was behind me in an instant and had pulled my arms painfully behind my back, using me as a shield of sorts, we knew that this did not matter, but to the other humans around us this would be normal.

In this fashion we went up the elevator to the main floor, I had a moment of relief when I saw all of my friends still alive, Tony and Ziva looked a little worse for wear but at least they were still alive, they all had their guns drawn when they saw Victoria walk off the elevator with me in front of her.

"Nobody shot or I will kill her"

They seemed to take her seriously when she said this, we walked in a very awkward fashion down the hall and out the doors, where a car came from I will never know but Victoria shoved me into the car and we were off, me to most likely meet my death, but at least I had keep my family and friends safe from this monster, I would be the only on the suffer at her hands I hope and at least I had gotten a few days of true happiness before my death.

**A/N: I know this was kind of short chapter, but I wanted to get something out, and I was almost through with this chapter when some new ideas for the story came to mind, that would mean changing how the story ends, and I need a chance to play around with them for a moment, hey feedback would great, what do you all think of having Bella turned into a vampire by the end of the story that is one of the ideas I'm playing with let me know it you would like this to happen or not, this would mean making the story longer than I first planned the added bonus is that I get a two week break from school soon so lots of time to write, well thanks again for reading. LD**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here is the next chapter enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: everything but the plot line belongs to their rightful owners I own none of it; I just wanted a chance to play with the characters a little.**

**Ch 13**

**B Pov**

We had been in this strange car for what felt like forever, I could tell that with the amount of turns she kept making she was trying to stay undecided on where she would wind up in the end in an effort to stop Alice from seeing us, when she finally spoke it sounded very loud in the quiet car "Dammit"

The word sounded wrong coming from her in that very high girly voice, she was looking in the review mirror, I turned around and saw what she was upset about, behind us by about 100 feet or so was a very familiar Jeep and it was gaining fast.

I was torn between being happy that they had found us and a feeling of dread I had hoped to end this myself once and for all, I finally took the chance to see where we were at the moment, I slightly recognized the area it was an industrial area mainly consisting of warehouses, Victoria speed up even faster but the jeep was still gaining on us.

"Fine if a fight they want it's a fight they will get, but by my rules"

The way Victoria said sent a shiver of fear down my spine, a few moments later we slammed to a stop outside one of the many warehouses in the area, Victoria was out of the car and had my door open before I could blink again.

In the next moment she had me once again in front of her body like a shield "Hold very still or I will end it all right now"

I know I would rather have her get her way, now knowing that the Cullen's where so close I did now have the urge to live at least a little longer "ok, no problem no movement here"

I know but I couldn't help it when I was scared my twisted sense of humor tended to kick in like now. Victoria stated to slowly back up towards the doors of the warehouse, I wondered for a moment why she was moving to slow then it hit me she was teasing the Cullen's.

By this time the Jeep had come to a stop about 20 feet away from us, let me tell you it was quite the sight to have all of the Cullen's in front of us in the next second, they were all growling ready to attack at the first chance possible.

"One wrong move and the humane is dead"

Victoria said with a growl, she continued to slowly walk backwards towards the doors of the warehouse, a few moments later we were through the doors and Victoria suddenly turned and ran with me towards the back of the warehouse, slamming the huge doors as she went.

I knew that it would not take much time for them to break through the thick doors but it could be just long enough for Victoria to do whatever she wanted, I knew she had wanted to draw this out but that was no longer possible at this point but I knew she was going to get as much as she could out of this or die trying.

I was only glad that if I was going to die that it would now be quick instead of the slow painful death that she had originally planned for me.

The next thing I knew she had thrown me against a wall with enough force to knock the breath out of me, I stupidly tried to catch myself when I hit the ground and I heard a snapping sound a second later I felt the pain in my right wrist my guess is that it was now broken to some degree.

I couldn't help myself "Ow"

When I said this she just laughed enjoying my pain, "Oh my dear Bella there is plenty more pain to come"

Like I didn't already know that but having her say it out loud just made it that much worse for me. Just then I heard what sounded like metal falling, a few seconds later I heard the best sound I could dream of at this moment.

"Bella"

It was Edward they had gotten through the doors, I opened my mouth to call for help, screw trying to do this myself if they wanted to save me, then I would accept their help and hopefully make it out of this alive.

I opened my mouth to call out to Edward and the others to let them know where I was, but Victoria had a different plan, before I could start to call for help I found myself airborne once again, and what I had intended to be call a call of help came out as a scream of pain as I hit yet another wall this time causing quite a lot of pain in my back, there would most likely be a bruise there later.

The sound of my scream brought on another round of growls from not far away, and another laugh from Victoria, how much longer could she keep this up before she grew board, I hope the Edward and the others would find me before that point.

Before the pain from the most recent run in with the wall could fade I found myself sliding across the room again, Victoria had kicked me this time, now my ribs were burning, except this time I hit the wall head first, I saw spots appear in front of my eyes and they continued to grow until the darkness surrounded me.

Even though I couldn't see anything around me I could for the moment still hear everything around me, I heard the door of the little room we were in burst open and hit the wall, and then I heard several growls at once, one was closer than any of the others.

Unfortunately it was the wrong growl that I wanted to hear near me, those were still a little distance away from me. I felt cold arms pick me up by my throat and pin me to the wall "come any closer and I will break her neck"

Ok now I couldn't breathe great, my day just kept getting better and better, with the injury to my head and now the lack of oxygen I was truly starting to lose my grip on consciousness, everything started to sound and to feel very far away now.

I heard Edward growl "No"

Victoria growled back in response and she dropped me to the ground, this time it didn't hurt as much but that was probably from all the other pain I was feeling from the other injuries.

Suddenly I was once again picked up by the throat that seemed to be her favorite place to grab me from all of the sudden, but she didn't hold me up for long this time I was actually starting to regain some of my senses, the darkness was starting to fade and my vision although hazy at least I was starting to see again.

I could see Edward and the other Cullen's behind Victoria's shoulder keeping a safe distance away but I could tell that they wanted to get closer but they didn't dare to push Victoria any further in fear of my life.

"You know what on second thought I'm tired of these games already time for the little humane to die"

With that I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my neck but it only lasted for a few moments when just as suddenly as the pain had started it was gone, I could hear several different growls around me and the sound of granite hitting against granite.

I could only concentrate on these sounds for a short time because very quickly I could feel a burning starting in my neck that was starting to spread quickly through my body.

**A/N: I know sort of cliffhanger but I'm going to be out of town for the next ten days or so on a family emergency and won't have an internet connection so I wanted to get this chapter out before I left but I will be hard at work on the next chapter in any down time that I get, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading. LD **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: I'm finally back with dealing with my family emergency, thank you to all the great reviews from last chapter, when I finally got back to my internet I was so happy to see so many reviews. So here is Ch 14 enjoy. LD**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer: everything but the plot line belongs to their rightful owners I own none of it; I just wanted a chance to play with the characters a little.**

**Ch 14**

**B pov**

The burning was spreading quickly throughout my body, I guess Victoria had bitten right at a main artery or something because the burning of the venom was spreading so quickly unlike the first time I was bite and the burning was slower to spread.

While the fire was intense pretty much unbearable at this point I could still hear what was going on around me, there was still a lot of growling going on, Victoria must be putting up quite fight , I wonder how long she could hold her own until the Cullen's won?, because surely they would win it was 7 against 1, the odds really are not in her favor.

All of the sudden a there was a cold touch on my arm, somebody's hand maybe, the coolness felt nice against the fire that was burning through me, I wondered who it was but I didn't need to wonder for long, it was Alice "Bella, Bella can you hear me?"

I now had a dilemma on my hands, I knew that if I opened my mouth to try and respond I would scream and I was determined to not make a sound through this change, I guess Alice had a vision about my resolve on this, because she took hold of my hand and I was able to squeeze her hand a little in reassurance , this would be the last movement I would allow myself, and while I appreciated Alice and her attempts to comfort me all I really wanted was Edward to be the one holding my hand, for him to be the one murmuring nonsense yet soothing words to me.

I already knew it was too late to stop this change from happening, unlike the first time when Edward had reached me time to suck the venom out, I knew though that I was ready for this, I had in fact wanted this change for a long time, even during the time without him not that I had admitted it to myself at the time, my only regret was that things had to turn out this way, not to have the time to tie up my humane life the way I would have wanted to, I just hope that Edward will still want me when I'm not humane.

All of the sudden the noise around me changed, there was less growling and a new sound of metal being pulled apart, but this noise stopped quickly before I could become to curious about it, then everything was silent for a few moments even Alice was no longer murmuring to me anymore.

Then I felt another cold hand take hold of my other hand, but this what not enough for this new person, I quickly wrapped around me I knew then that Edward was finally with me "Bella I'm so sorry, I didn't want this to happen this way"

I had to once again fight the urge to try and talk to Edward to try and reassure him that it was ok, but I knew that I couldn't due to the burn of the venom spread through my body, and I didn't want him to suffer anymore than he already was suffering because of me.

Edward sat with me cradled in his arms like for a while longer, the fire was quickly getting hotter throughout my body, the urge to verbalize my mine was difficult at times, and it was getting harder to concentrate on what was going on around me, I knew on some level that all of the Cullen's where still hear somewhere, I was able to tell when Alice all of the sudden let go of my hand, I then heard her voice near me but not as close as before "Time to leave"

That was the last thing I heard, I finally gave up my fight and gave into the fire racing through my body, the last thing I was even aware of was that I was suddenly moving by the air rushing around my body.

I don't know how long I had been burning for, it felt like a year or more at least, but another part of my brain knew that it hadn't been that long, I was amazed at how all of the sudden I could think of so many different things at once, but still feel the power of the inferno raging through my body that had yet to lessen to any degree in fact if anything the burning had become worse.

Just one of the few but most prominent thoughts running through my head was, about the life I had just given up so abruptly, without the chance to say good bye to anybody, but I could deal with the guilt and sadness of not seeing or speaking to my parents one last time, or not saying good bye to all of my friends from work, as long as I had Edward by my side and also because I was happy, no make that beyond happy to finally be getting the life I had wanted for so long as well as the big family that I had always wanted and they would hopefully help along the way through the first steps of this new life, as well as beyond hopefully forever.

It was sometime later that I slowly became aware of my surrounding once again, I could tell that I was laying on a bed, a rather soft one at that, but I was unable to tell where this bed might be still in the hotel or somewhere else I didn't know.

I also became aware of voices around me, I would have been certain that all of these voices were right in the same room as I was in but there were too many different conversations going at once for them to be happening in one room, I was still unable to concentrate on what they were saying for more than a second or two at time so in the end none of these conversations was making sense to me.

I was also aware that somebody was holding my hand, but I didn't know who was holding my hand I would have guessed that it was Edward or even Alice but this hand was warmer than it should be and not as hard.

Just as I going to try and think more on who it could be holding my hand the burning that I had thought was as bad as it could get became worse yet at the same time almost a little better as odd as that may sound, worse in the way that it seemed to burn hotter, but better in the fact that the fire seemed to be fading from my fingers and toes.

Then all of the sudden my heart started to beat really fast and at about the same time all of the voices that I had been hearing just a short time ago had all gone silent, I mean my heart was beating so fast that if it were possible it would have beat its way right out of my chest.

I could now feel that my arms and legs were free of the burning, but the pain was still becoming worse because it was slowly becoming more concentrated towards the center of my chest, I almost once again gave in a broke my iron grip on my will and screamed out loud, but at the last possible moment right as I could feel the scream ready to break past my lips I stopped it, call it a will of steel or pure stubbornness either one works in the end I guess.

The fire was now mainly in my chest but was worse than ever, I didn't think it was possible but my heart started beating faster than it had been just a few moments before, it had to be beating well over two hundred times a minute to try and make a guess.

Suddenly the pain became so bad that my body actually broke through the mental bonds I had on myself, my back arched up off the bed at a very sharp angle then quickly fell back flat onto the bed, after that I quickly retightened the mental binding on my body, just in time to hear the last few slow and laborious beats of my heart.

My heart gave 3 more slow and quite beats, then stopped, with the stopping of my heart the fire that had been ravaging my body for so long was finally gone, there was nothing left for the fire to consume it had done its job, the change from fragile humane to strong vampire was complete.

**______________________________________________________________________________A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thank you for reading and reviewing, and due to the length of my absence I am posting two chapters at once for all you great people out there who have stuck with me on this story. LD **


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Here is the next chapter enjoy. LD**

**Disclaimer: everything but the plot line belongs to their rightful owners I own none of it; I just wanted a chance to play with the characters a little.**

**Ch 15**

**A pov**

I tried to call Edward as soon as the vision hit me, to warn him of Bella's sudden plans, but I was too late by the time he answered his phone I could hear them searching for Bella she had already slipped through their tight guard on her.

Edward had only one question for me "Where is she going?"

"Back to NCIS to face Victoria, but there is a very slim chance that you could stop her if you hurry"

"how?" was his abrupt answer

"You need to catch her before she can get a cab"

With that the line disconnected, I focused on my visions to see if they would make it in time, within a few seconds I knew that they would not, now I could only wait for another call from Edward to confirm it.

I rushed down to the living room of the house we had bought just two days ago, Esme and Rose where putting the finishing touches on the living room, it is amazing what you can make happen when you have plenty of money to throw around to make people move faster and also what you can do when you don't sleep.

I quickly told Esme and Rose what was going to happen, with that we ran from the house to catch up with the guys to help them, my phone rang right as we left the house it of course was Edward.

"We were too late, what can we do now?"

"Get as close to the NCIS building as you can without being seen, and watch for them to the come out, don't try and get Bella then I only see that path ending in her death no matter what you try do, follow the car that Victoria takes, I can't see where they are going Victoria keeps changing her mind to fast, we will catch up with you soon"

I could hear the despair and anger in his voice when he answered me "Ok, but Alice can we save her?"

"Yes as long as you follow my instructions"

"Thank you" he then hung up.

I'm glad he can't hear my thoughts at the moment, I knew that as long as the guys followed my instructions that everything would turn out ok, but I already knew that Bella would not make it of this humane no matter what we did, I just didn't want Edward to know that yet because if he tried to change the outcome at this point everything would end in the worst say possible.

We caught up with the guys outside of NICS, even though I had already seen this scene in my visions it was just as hard if not harder to watch for real already knowing that there was nothing we could do at the moment except watch.

Victoria came out of the building holding Bella in front of her like a humane shield, because right behind her were Bella's humane friends with guns drawn and aimed at Victoria just waiting for a chance to get a clear shot at her, not that it would do anything to her but the humans didn't know this, I already knew that they would follow as well but that they would be far enough behind us that they would not see anything they should not.

As soon as the car that Victoria and Bella where in was clear of NCIS we began following, it took Victoria a while to realize that we were following her, she really did try hard to lose us and she almost succeeded once but we were just a little better than her at this then she was, she lead us on a long chase through finally ending up at a group of warehouses.

We came to a stop about 500 feet behind them and jumped out of the jeep, Victoria was facing us at this point with Bella once again held in front of her, not as a shield this time, but she was holding her by the throat "come any closer and the girl is dead here and now"

We could only watch as she backed in to the warehouse still facing us watching to make sure we were not following, as soon as she got far enough into the warehouse that she could close the metal doors, she quickly spun around and slammed and locked the doors to the warehouse.

As soon as she had turned her back on us we started to follow, when we found that she had managed to seal off the doors, Edward, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper quickly got to work getting the doors open we could hear what was going on somewhere inside the warehouse, this only made Edward more furious and he worked faster at getting the doors open.

We soon got through the doors and went in search of where ever Victoria was hiding with Bella, we found them in a large room towards the back of the warehouse.

When we found them Victoria had just thrown Bella against the back wall, I could smell the blood from the cut on her head form here, everybody but Carlisle quickly stopped breathing, but we were all growling and this fully alerted Victoria to our presence.

She grabbed Bella from the ground where she had landed and "Back away or the girl dies"

not that she hadn't planned to kill Bella from the first but this was not how she had wanted things to go, by this time she knew that we were not going to give up and just walk away, she also realized that she was trapped with no way out for the moment.

She growled at once again "Well then time for the humane to die"

With that said she bite into Bella's neck, it only took us a second or so to attack her after that, Edward was the first to attack of course, with an loud and dark growl, he ran at Victoria who dropped Bella to the ground ready to fight, Edward quickly moved the fight away from Bella to prevent further injury to her.

Victoria was an excellent fighter we got into the fight it was only a matter of time no matter how hard she fought before we won and she had to know this but it was apparent that she was going to go down fighting.

A few minutes later I knew that the others would be ok if I dropped out, I went over to Bella and touched her arm "Bella, Bella can you hear me?"

She didn't answer me, she was so still that if I wasn't able to hear her heart you would have thought she was already dead, I received a sudden vision of myself holding her hand, so I took hold of her hand, I felt the faintest squeeze from her hand. I knew she was ok then, I started murmuring to her nothing really that would make sense but I hope soothing sounding to Bella anyways.

I watched the fight from here, a short time later the other's finally got Victoria of course it was Edward who was able to finally take her down, she had attempted to make a last ditch run for it but Edward was just that much faster than her, and so was the end of Victoria.

Between Emmett and Jasper and slightly surprisingly Rosalie they made quick work of tearing her apart, while they were doing this Edward was immediately next to Bella, in an instant he grabbed her hand but that wasn't enough for him he pulled Bella into his arms and held her "Bella I'm so sorry I didn't want this to happen this way" his voice full of remorse.

The rest of the family stood around us and Edward continued to hold Bella in his arms, I kept my hold on her hand despite to slightly odd angle continuing to sooth her the best that I could when a Vision hit me.

Bella's humane friends where more determined to find her than I thought they would be they were ahead of time on finding her, the agents from NCIS would be her within the next ten minutes, they really did care for her, "Time to leave"

That was all I had to say to get everybody moving, we had to start the fire to burn Victoria remains and to cover our tracks, the only way to throw the people from NCIS off our trail was to make the think that Bella had died in a fire, what I didn't want to tell anybody else for the moment was that this would not work for long but it would give us enough time to get through Bella change.

Edward was the only one who did not move he stayed seated on the ground with Bella in his arms, he didn't move until he absolutely had to when we were sure that the fire was going to catch and burn the whole place, once we were sure of this we ran from the burning warehouse.

By the time the agents from NCIS arrived the fire would be too far advanced for them to do anything, Jasper and I got the jeep, the rest of the family including Edward chose to run through the woods nearby to reach the house a little faster than the jeep would allow us.

When we reached the house a short time later, we all went our own ways for the most part, Edward carried Bella up to the guest room, Carlisle and Esme followed him, Rosalie and Emmett went off to their own room to do what I don't really want to know, Jasper and I decided to go hunting for a while.

When Jasper and I returned later the next day Rosalie was out working in the garage and Emmett was watching a football game on the T.V. in the living room, Jasper joined him for lack of anything else to do at the moment, Esme was in her office going over blue prints in preparation for our next move, this house was only temporary for a few months at best, Carlisle was in his study reading, I decided to go check on Edward and Bella, I already know everything was ok, but seeing it in person was just better.

When I reached the guest room Edward was sitting next to the bed that Bella was laying on, he was holding her hand, Edward looked up when I entered the room he didn't even need to ask I already knew his question "only another 24 hrs before she wakes up"

"and yes she is just fine, she is going to be absolutely beautiful"

It's times like this that I really like being physic, Emse had changed Bella out of her bloody clothing and into jeans and tee-shirt, not what I would have dressed her in by far of course, but I guess more practical in the end, I just can't wait to have a new shopping buddy, I'm still determined to get Bella interested in clothing and shopping.

I sat in an extra chair in the room and waited with Edward, when we heard Bella's heart start to speed up again, I decided that this was the best point to go and get the others, Edward just nodded at me, I could have just called everybody but I wanted to gather then myself.

We arrived back to the bedroom just as Bella's back momentarily arched off the bed at a sharp angle then fell back onto the bed, we all hear her heart speed up yet again then give a few more quite beat then stop all together, she would open her eyes for the first time in just 8 seconds 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1….

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**A/N: This wasn't how this chapter actually first was supposed to go Alice's point of view was only going to be a short little thing at the top, but when I started writing the words just kept coming so something rare a whole chapter in somebody else's point of view I hope you enjoyed this chapter. That makes two chapters in one update as promised to make up for my long absence, the next chapter will be this weekend sometime, just as soon as I can find the time between starting a new semester at school and my crazy nights at work. So thanks for keeping with me and reading. LD**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: everything but the plot line belongs to their rightful owners I own none of it; I just wanted a chance to play with the characters a little.**

**Ch 16**

**B pov**

I lay where I was taking a moment to appreciate the absence of the fire that had raged through my body for so long, I realized I had yet to take a breath, but I didn't feel the need to breathe like I had needed when I was humane.

I took in a breath I could smell so many different scents at once, but the fact that my lungs didn't react the way that they should have, like they once had and that bothered me just a little I had to admit.

All of the sudden I was once again aware of somebody holding my hand, but this hand was the same temperature and feel of my own hand, not the cold hard hand I was accustomed to, I reacted on pure instinct my eyes flew open and before I made the conscious decision to move I was already off the bed on the opposite side that I had been laying on, away from the stranger by my side or who I thought was a stranger.

In the time it took me to flip off the bed and into a crouch I realized my mistake, it had been Edward holding my hand. Of course his hand would feel the same as mine I was now the same as him.

I also saw the rest of the Cullen's near the door watching me with caution I would get back to that in a moment, first I needed to see Edward with these new eye's

My eye's finally landed on Edward and I took an unneeded breath, he was sitting in a chair next to the bed I had just rather abruptly vacated just seconds ago. He was sitting absolutely still also watching me with a look of extreme caution why was everybody looking at me like that? It was really starting to bug me.

I was getting ready to ask everybody that very question out loud when it hit me, they were staring at me like that, because I was a newborn vampire and newborn vampires were supposed to be wild and uncontrollable.

But I didn't feel completely wild and uncontrollable, my mind was a little wild I was thinking of so many things at once, all the new scents around, the way everything looked with my new clarity of vision and so much more all at once I couldn't focus on one though for very long, but other than that I felt pretty normal.

All of this took me only ten seconds to process through, once again before I made the conscious effort to stand up from the crouching position I had been in since I leapt off the bed I was standing, I folded my arms behind my back and spoke for the first "sorry about that"

I was immediately distracted by the new bell like sound of my voice, no I had to focus now, as soon as I spoke most of the tension seemed to fade from the room everybody relaxed somewhat, but still remained a little cautious but that I could understand I was still a little unsure of myself, I was afraid that I might become a wild newborn at any moment.

Edward was the first to move towards me, he stood up and walked around the bed moving slowly for him but none the less he finally reached me and pulled me into his arms, this is exactly where I wanted to be I hugged him back but to my disappointment he pulled back just a little.

I looked up at him obviously my confusion and hurt showed on my face, " Sorry love but you are just a little stronger than average right now"

"Opps"

I had forgotten that minor fact I loosened my hold on him and began to pull away, but I found that Edward would not let me pull back, so settled back into his embrace and reminded myself to keep my grip looser because I was happy to stay right where I was anyways.

A very short time later I remembered that there was other people in the room with us, if I could have blushed I would have been bright red by now, at the thought of how rude it was to forget that other were still in the room, but since I could no longer blush I turned to face the rest of the Cullen's with a shy but apologetic look.

I was relieved to see that nobody seemed to be upset at my lack of manners as I saw it, but they did have a range of different looks on their faces, Carlisle and Esme both looked happy and relieved, Rosalie was smiling tentatively at me, I'm hoping that this change didn't affect our new but still cautious friendship, Emmett was also smiling at us but his smile was full of mischief, I could tell he was just waiting for new material to tease me with, Alice just had a big smile on her face and was bouncing in place slightly, Jasper looked a confused I wonder why?

Jasper picked up on my confusion when I looked at him because he was quick to apologize and to clear up as to why he looked confused "Sorry Bella but aren't you thirsty?"

Until he brought it up I had been able to ignore the burn in my throat, but now that he had reminded me of it the burn intensified, it was now all I could think of and it was just a little more than annoyingly painful.

Edward reacted to my obvious discomfort immediately "I'm so sorry love, would you like to go hunting now?"

To be honest I was scared to go on my first hunt, I didn't know what to do, but I did need to make this burn in my throat go away and I knew there was only one way to do this and like I said it was really bothering me now so my answer came out sounding almost like a question "Yes please"

The Cullen's immediately started planning on where the safest area was t take me hunting for the first time, defiantly an area were there wouldn't be a good chance of any humans being, Edward consulted Alice often, asking her to look at each rout they discussed to see if it was safe.

I just sat there next to Edward because by this time we had moved into the living room of the house the Cullen's had bought for the time we would be staying here, which probably wouldn't be for very long.

Anyways to get back on track, a safe route and area to hunt in had been decided on, it was also decided that everybody would go with Edward and I, because no matter what Alice's visions told us this as still an unknown area and it was better to be safe than sorry and avoid any un-needed accidents.

Once everything had been decided it was time to head out, now I was truly nervous, it had been decided that Edward would stay with me, but the rest of the Cullen's would be spaced out around us, far enough away so as not to be a distraction but still close enough to help if anyting went wrong.

Edward and I took off running, a little ahead us were Emmett and Rosalie with Carlisle and Esme off to the sides, and Alice and Jasper where behind us a little ways.

I was a little distracted by the speed and the fact that I could still see everything around me like I was standing still, also I could hear so much more, and smell a lot better than when I was humane it also amazed me that I had not tripped or stumbled yet.

Edward had come to a full stop and I ran a little ahead of him before I realized this, I quickly stopped and turned and returned to his side, I could her Emmett laugh somewhere ahead of us I also heard Rosalie smack him, I would still have to get even with him in some way myself later.

Edward brought me back to the present "Bella, you need to focus now"

"Yeah, focus I can do that"

I knew that I was being a little bite of a smart mouth, but sometimes I just couldn't help it, but at least I got Edward to laugh and that made me happy to see him happy.

After out little moment had passed we refocused on why we were standing here in the forest, I was once again feeling the sever burn in my throat, Edward had me close my eyes and focus on the sounds and scents around me.

I quickly found a simply mouth watering scent that Edward told me was a bear, I quickly gave in to my instincts and took off running towards the scent and sound of the bears heart.

I found the bear and let my senses take even more control over me and did what was instinctual, I took the bear dons with little problem and finished my first meal you could call it rather quickly.

it was after this that I realized I was thankfully wearing jeans and a tee-shirt, both were now worse for wear but at least I hadn't ruined anything fancier, I also consciously realized for the first time that I was barefoot.

I looked up at Edward who was leaning against a tree a dozen feet away, I quickly looked back down at my feet and back at him again and I started laughing.

We had learned shortly after I had woke up that despite the change Edward still could not hear my mind, so now he was staring at me with an amused and questions look, wondering most likely why I was laughing.

This for some reason only made me laugh harder, thankfully I no longer need air to survive because I would most likely be close to passing out if I did, my laughter drew the rest of the Cullen's to the clearing we were standing in, they all had the same expression as Edward except for Alice of course she already knew what was going on.

She was trying not to laugh herself but wasn't doing a very good job of it, Edward finally asked me "Ok love what exactly is so funny?"

I honestly did try to stop laughing but I was unable to so I just pointed down at my feet instead and hoped that they would get the message, they didn't seem to get it so I attempted again to stop laughing but in the end it was Alice who had to speak for me, "She is laughing because she just realized that she is not wearing any shoes"

And with that said she finally gave into her own amusement and began laughing with me, and with that said I looked at Jasper and for some reason I stared to laugh harder, Alice and I where now leaning against each other for support.

Emmett cracked up laughing at the sight of us, the rest of the Cullen's just stared at us with amused expressions, then I felt a calming feeling come over me and I finally stopped laughing, I mouthed a thank you to Jasper and looked at the others "Sorry for that I don't know what came over me"

Jasper was the first the speak "that Bella would be your newborn emotions getting the better of you"

That did make sense now that I thought about it. Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around me "it's ok Bells you're doing great"

He always knew how to make me feel that everything was ok and I was thankful for that, all of the sudden Edward and the rest of the Cullen's froze, there was a new scent nearby just upwind of us, Edward tightened his hold on me and the others moved in closer to use and they were all looking at me waiting to see how I would react.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter I had to insert a little humor into the story, I wonder what the new scent is?, I guess you will just have to wait for the next chapter find out, anyways thanks for reading I'm heading off to bed to get some sleep finally this has been a long a week for me with school and work and my little dog coming down with the Parvo virus but she is doing better after getting some medication and now I can finally get a full night of sleep thank goodness. Thanks again. LD**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: I would like to thank Dearbhal for the main idea of this chapter I was having issues with making the chapter sound right, with this suggestion the chapter almost wrote itself in the end. So enjoy. LD**

**Disclaimer: everything but the plot line belongs to their rightful owners I own none of it; I just wanted a chance to play with the characters a little.**

**Ch 17**

**Bpov**

I was unsure of why everybody was so tense at the new scent, yes it was a living thing but to tell you to the truth whatever it was did not smell as good to me as the bear had, while it did set my throat burning some because come on it was blood, it was something I could ignore.

"What wrong?"

Rosalie was the one to answer me this time "Don't you smell that?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Bella that is 2 humans and they are only a couple of miles from us, don't you want to go after them?"

"No not really they don't smell all that good to me to tell you the truth"

Everybody was now staring at me with extremely shocked expressions on their faces, I could understand why, I mean I knew that humans where out most natural diet but I had to wonder if they all smelled like this, because if they did I really couldn't see the hype over them, but if I had to take guess by the look on the faces of my new family, I guess my reaction was not normal.

Emmett was the first to speak, nothing ever really seemed to bug him for long he was just that laid back so he got over the shock first, "Hey Bells you want to go check the humans out see if they smell any better up close?" he said this with a smile.

Since I was feeling pretty good right now and because I wanted to see if Emmett was serious about this I decided to go along with it, plus I really did want to see if this oddity about me would hold if I got close to them. "Sure lets go"

Edward finally got over his shock and I could tell at first that he did not like this idea, but all of the sudden Alice got that blank look on her face for a few seconds and then Edward relaxed, so whatever vision Alice had must have been positive for Edward to relax. " do you really want to test yourself like this love?"

"Yeah actually I do"

"Ok but not all of should go and you can't let yourself be seen by the humans, ok?"

"Ok but why not?"

"well they may ask a few too many questions over your clothing and the fact that you are not wearing any shoes, just to name a few things?" this he said with a look of amusement.

"Oh yeah I kind of forgot"

So in the end it Edward, Alice and Emmett decided that they would go with me, everybody was going to stay back a little ways, we couldn't all get that close and not have at least one of be seen.

We took off at a slow run us towards where the humans scent was coming from, they were just barely upwind of, that is why we had been able to smell them so quickly and easily, the only reason we were moving so slow was to see if I could stay in control of myself, as so far so good they didn't smell any better the close we got.

When we where only a few hundred feet away from them we took to the trees in the area surrounding the trail they were on, we would be less likely to be seen if we stayed above them where they would not think to look even if they guessed we might be there.

There was in fact two humans on the trail just below us, a man and a woman, they were wearing almost matching clothing, black jackets, and black hats and both where carrying black bags, the kind you would carry books in at school or other stuff if you wanted to I guess, it was at this point that they turned around so that I could see their faces, there was something familiar about them.

It took me a slow few seconds to try and place them, the memory of them was muddy because it was a humane memory there for difficult to look at, but then if I had been humane I probably would have fallen out of my place in the tree from shock.

It was Tony and Ziva, what where they doing here? Obviously they were out here on some official business from the way they were dressed, I suddenly felt very sad, I really did miss my friends, I would love to see them one last time.

My train of thought was interrupted when they started talking, I quickly realized that they were talking about me, Ziva's accent sounded even more exotic with my enhanced hearing "I just don't understand how her trail could end so suddenly, we know that Bella was not in the warehouse when it burned but we have been searching all the trails in the area and there is nothing"

So they had discovered that there were no bodies in the warehouse, well they weren't considered the best in the field for nothing, I also knew that they would not give up looking for me so easily it just was not the way they worked at NCIS, this thought made me happy and sad at the same time.

Happy that they did care for me and sad that I couldn't let them know that I was ok and that I was happy, that they could go on with their lives, my next thought was where are the others, but as soon as I thought of this Tony spoke up "Well lets head back to the boss and let him know that there is nothing on this path"

I badly wanted to see my other friends and I looked over at Edward who was in the same tree as me, at what must have been the heartbreaking look on my face he wrapped his arm around my waist, "we can follow them for a minute more, just let them get a little further ahead"

I turned around and hugged him in thanks, now if I had been humane I would have fallen out of the tree trying to do that, but with my new found amazing balance it was easy to do, "Thank you so much Edward"

He smiled at me and leaned in closer to me and kissed me, that distracted me for a moment, well I most likely would have completely forgotten everything around me, but Emmett being Emmett had to ruin the moment "Get a room" he said with a laugh.

He happened to be sitting in a tree near us and I saw my prefect chance at revenge because he branch he was balancing on was just a few feet away from me, and with just a the lightest of pulls I was able to crack the branch. He was not prepared for this and he fell down a few feet before catching himself on another branch.

"That was not funny guys"

Alice, Edward and I were laughing at him, Edward decided to answer him "yes it was Emmett, you just let a girl the best of you, so yeah that was actually very funny"

Out little moment of hilarity was over now, Edward turned to Alice "Did you know that they would be here today?"

"Yes I did, but I didn't know until right before we caught their scent if we would cross paths with them today, it was a fifty/fifty chance at the time"

"how long before they stop looking for Bella then?"

"I'm not sure, they are still undecided themselves at the moment"

"we will have talk to the others on how to handle this then"

By this time we had started following Tony and Ziva back up the trail, a few moments later they meet up with Gibbs and McGee as they were coming off another trail "Sorry boss, we found nothing on that trail either" Tony said to Gibbs.

I was just happy to get a chance to see my old friends at least one more time, now I could carry a clear memory of them having seen them with my new sight, their faces would not fade eventually, and also it would not be as hard for me to picture them now.

Gibbs said "Ok lets pack it in for the day, we will start fresh tomorrow"

I hadn't realized until now that it was getting dark now, to me there was not really a difference I could see just as well with the sun setting as when the sun had been at its highest point, but to them the lack of sunlight would affect them.

Suddenly an Idea started to occur to me, it seemed that I could handle being around humans they did not affect me anyway as far as I could tell so far, what if I could find a way to let them see me, at least from a little distance they of course could not see me to up close because then they would see the difference about me, then they could close their case and move on, of course I knew that I couldn't stay here, but I could tie up this lose end at least.

Then it hit me I could at least contact Ducky, he knew about Vampires he wouldn't as shocked as the others to see me unhurt or to even hear from me, I would have to think this through and plan it with the others, because as badly as I wanted to do this I did have my new family worry about, and since I did plan on staying with them forever, they now came first to me.

But just the thought of being able to say goodbye properly was very enticing to me, I would talk to Edward and Alice first, when we got back home see what they would say, and then talk to the rest of the family, I could even maybe be able to make a clean break of it with my parents, leave them feeling better about all of this, and not always holding out the hope that they would see me again, all of this would make me feel a lot better.

As soon as the NCIS team had walked out of sight we turned and stated running back to the rest of the Cullen's to let them know that I had not gone after the humans, I knew that Carlisle would have lots of questions as to why humane blood held no appeal to me, if fact to tell you the truth humane blood had kinds of off scent to me not really pleasant at all.

Also I noticed that Alice kept staring at my clothing, it must be really bugging her the way I'm dressed, I already knew that she was planning a makeover for me, and since it seemed I could handle being in public she most likely also wanted to take me shopping.

Just the thought of shopping still made shivers of fear run up my spine, well not so much as the thought of shopping really but of who would be taking me shopping, if she had been bad enough when I was humane, what would she be like now that I could keep going as long as she could?.

Well I would deal with that moment when it happened I guess, but I really did want to get cleaned up I already knew that what I was wearing was a lost cause, so a new outfit was necessary, I was hoping that maybe somebody had grabbed some of my clothing from the hotel so that I could change.

Within a few minutes we had meet up with the rest of the Cullen's, Edward quickly explained that the team from NICS was wandering in the woods in the area and that we shouldn't linger here to talk so we all took off running back to the house to discuss what this could mean among other things.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Here is the next chapter enjoy, and please read the note at the bottom. LD**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**Disclamier: I don't own twlight or anything associated with this wonderful story I just like to play with the chacters a little.**

**Ch 18**

**B pov**

We quickly arrived back at the house, I know that there were more important things to worry about at this point but I felt like I really needed to clean up some. I had stick in my hair and my clothing was all bloody and muddy. Alice must have seen this coming because as soon as we walked in the door she grabed my arm "Come on Bella lets go get you some clean cloths."

We quickly made our way upstaris to what I'm gussing was Alice and Jaspers room judgeing by the color of the room and the extra large closet that I caught just a glimpse of as we walked into the large bathroom connected to the bedroom.

I looked in the mirror crious now as to what I did look like, funny until this moment I had not given a thought to what I looked like but being near a mirror made me curious, I still looked pretty much the same as when I was humane just 10x more beatiful, I was shocked to see the intense red color of my eyes though, I had never seen this color of red before on any other Vampire, "Alice how long will my eyes be red like this?"

" A couple of months, then they should start to become more golden in color, and should be totally gold in color within a year"

"Thankgoodness because this color kind of freaks me out to tell you the truth"

"Thats ok Bella we were all like this in the begining"

With that said she darted out of the room and I could hear her rummaging around in the closet out there finding what she no doubt saw as a more appropiate outfite for me to wear now.

All of the sudden a thought hit me and I looked in the mirror once again, I moved my hair to the side so that I could get a clear look at the back of my neck, I sighed in relief, my tattoo on the back of my neck was still there, but I still lifted the edge of the torn tee-shirt I wore to make sure that the other tattoos where still intact, they of course were this made me happy of course I had not lost this small part of the person I had become.

Alice came back in the room then with a small pile of clothing in her arms, along with a pair of flats, the shoes were more fancy then I would have worn but atleat they werent heels, I know that my balance was much improved now, but I still did not like the thought of wearing high heels anymore than I once had.

I picked a brush up off the counter and started to brush through my long and tangled hair, I was suprised at how easy it was for me, all of the little twigs fell out and my hair was now nice and smooth once again, Alice just stood there watching me as I quickly did this.

I finally got the guts up to look at the rest of the clothing that she had brought in with her, I was a little afraid for a moment that she had brought me something more of what she would want me to wear and not that much like what I wanted wear, but I was stunned yet again she had kept the clothing more my style, while they were exspenive looking they did suit me.

She had given me a pair of black cargo pants, along with a dark purple tank top that would hang long on me once I put it on, very casual just the way I liked to dress in my down time, I didn't bother to think that this top would leave me freezing if I had been humane, I knew that I could no longer get cold in this top "thankyou Alice I really do like the cloths"

"Your welcome Bella"

When I looked over at her I saw that familiar gleam in her eyes, she was already thinking about taking me shooping I was pretty sure, I may be super strong now, but the thought of shoping with Alice still sent a shiver of fear down my spine, and made me think of running as fast I could the other direction of her.

"Dont even think about it Bella, I will find you if you try to run, anyways it's not like we are going shoping right now, you have a little while yet"

"Its the little while that scares me still"

Alice just laughed and pranced out of the bathroom so that I could change, I did as quickly as possible, then ran the brush through my hair real quick just once more, I really did miss Edward and wanted to get back to him now.

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Alice sitting on the bed, "Do you approve?"

"Yes, I do know how to pick cloths don't I"

"Yes Alice you are the queen of fashion"

She just smiled at my comment and we left the room now that I had passed her inspection as to be looking decent.

When we arrived back downstaris where everybody else was still wating for us, I quickly went and sat next to Edward on the sofa, and snuggled up to him, he very happily wraped his arm around my waist, this in turn made me extremly happy.

Roasalie cleared her throat, "What are we going to do about the team from NICS wandering in the woods?, I get the feeling that they are not going to give up all that as esaily as we had hoped that they would"

Now that the thought was in the open a new idea came to mind "is there any way that I could see them for even a moment, maybe if they saw that I was ok and happy they would stop looking for me"

Edward was the first to answere "I don't know if that would be a good idea Bella, that would raise to many questions I think"

I had to stop and think for a moment of course he was right, this idea would never work, I couldn't put my friends in that kind of danger, then a new thought hit me Ducky I could contact him and meet up with him, I wouldn't be putting him in any danger, he already knew about vampires.

Alice got a blank look on her face for a few seconds "Bella that idea just might work"

Edward of course had read Alice's mind as the vision happened so he already knew what she was talking about, Emmett spoke up this time "what plan will work, don't leave the rest of without your guys powers in the dark"

"Sorry Emmett, Bella why don't you explain your plan the everybody else" Alice said.

"Ok so I was thinking that I could contact my friend Ducky from NCIS and arange to meet with him and see if he can come up with a way to help get the team to stop looking for me"

Carlisle was the first to speak "that may just work, but we still have some more planning to do if we want this plan to work"

"I know, so how do we go about this then?"

**_______________________________________________________________**

**A/N: I know that this is a super short chapter, but my laptop died on me yet again, and this time my brother has not been able to save it, so now I can either pay big bucks to get it fixed or just give in and buy a new one, I'm for buying a new laptop so now I have to approach my grandpa to get a small loan so my updates will be kind of slow since I have to use the house computer that is shared with everybody I live with so computer time is limited and it doesn't have microsoft word on it and no spell check so sorry for any mistakes. I still have a lot planned for this story and will see it through so thank you for sticking with me on this story and keep reading. LD**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: so sorry for the long silence but with school, work, and life and general I have just been so busy a few things fell to the side for me, I had midterms in school, I have been working massive over time at work, and on top of all of that the swine flue made its way through my household, let me tell you people it is not a fun flue, but I did finally find my Microsoft office program to type with so that's good news, so after my long note enjoy the latest chapter and please don't kill me. LD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with twilight I just like to play with the wonderful characters.**

**B pov**

You would think that it sounded simple to plan something like this but boy was I wrong there were a multitude of things to plan for and so far it had taken three days to get our plan in to place.

"Ok let me see if I got this all straight" I said to Carlisle.

" Alice is going to contact Ducky on the pretense of just wanting to meet him so that she can say thank you in person for all that he did for me, because this will lessen the chances of anybody overhearing him and getting us found out for sure"

"Yes" was Carlisle answerer

I continued "Then when he arrives at the meeting place by the warehouses where I disappeared I will get the chance to meet with my friends and say a proper goodbye to at least one person from my humane life"

During this whole time Edward had been sitting beside me on the couch, upon hearing the catch of sadness in my voice he pulled me closer to him to comfort me, he knew the best of all how difficult this was all for me.

I didn't regret the change but like I have said before I do regret how it had to happen so sudden without the chance to tie up my humane life the way I had wanted to.

"That is correct love"

"Good, now when can we put this plan into action?"

At this Alice closed her eyes for a moment to check the future. After a few moments she opened her eyes "I will called tomorrow and set up a meeting for later tomorrow evening I don't see anything going wrong."

So I only had to wait for a little over another twenty-four hours, at this moment that seemed like forever to wait but I knew that in reality that it really was not that long of time in the end I just had to be patient for a little while longer.

_15 hours later_

Ok maybe I was wrong twenty-four hours was an extremely long time to wait, to help pass the time and to make sure that I was completely ready and safe for this little meeting I had gone out hunting with Edward, Jasper and Emmett.

I was now completely ready for this meeting even if for some reason my strange immunity to humans quite working for some reason, and we still had nine and a half hours before we left for the warehouses where my humane like had ended.

_9 hours later_

I think I was starting to drive some of the others in the house a little mad with all of my pacing that it was decided that we would leave a little early just to stop my pacing for even a few minutes.

We had to take two different cars to get to the warehouse, Edward and I took his Volvo and everybody else decided to ride in Emmett's jeep, while it most likely would have been safe enough for just a few of us to go it had been decided that everybody would go just for safety, and also for support for me, I had become part of great family.

We arrived at the warehouse very quickly, I was kind of surprised that the speed at which Edward and the rest of the Cullen's drove no longer bothered me, I guess now that I was exactly like them that was the reason that it no longer bothered me.

In fact I could see why they would like to drive fast it was quite fun, what with no matter how fast we drove we could still see perfectly and I now new that even if there was the slightest chance of us getting in an accident that we would all walk away just fine.

Ok momentary side tracking of thought aside my nerves returned in full force, I was no longer nervous about getting here, I was now nervous about how Ducky would react to seeing me with no prior warning of any kind.

Would he accept me and accept the fact that I was happy with my new life and let me move on the best that I could? Or would something go wrong? Oh boy now all of the thought on what could go wrong were now running though my mind.

I could lose control for the first time, but in the end that was what my new family was here for to stop me from doing any damage that I would regret later, what if he didn't show up?, that is just a limited few of the multitude of thoughts running through my mind at this moment.

We arrived at the warehouse during my whole lost in thought moment, I had walked into the warehouse without having to give it a thought as to what I was doing or where I was going my new mind and body allowed me do all of this without falling or even really paying attention to what I was doing.

I came out of my thoughts as we entered the warehouse and Alice called my name to get my attention. "Bella Bella"

It took me a moment to respond but I did sounding just a little lost in thought still "Yes Alice?"

"Pay attention here"

"Ok you got my undivided attention now"

"Good, now like we decided at the house it would be best if you were out of sight when he first arrives, so how about you just go into that little room behind when he arrives"

"Ok"

We had chosen to meet Ducky in the warehouse right next to the one that had burned down just a few days ago, and this brought back some blurry memories about what had gone on just a short distance from here.

Edward sensing where my thought were going pulled me into his arms and held me close for a moment or what felt like only a moment to me, the next thing I was aware of was the sound of an approaching car. All of the sudden everything else flew out of my mind and my nerves came back full force.

The car we heard came to a stop just outside of the warehouse, the driver who I'm assuming was Ducky didn't get out of the care for a good minute or two then we heard the opening and closing of a car door.

At this warning I backed into to the little room behind me pulling Edward with me as I went, I really did not want to me alone at this moment.

With my improved hearing the small separation of space I was still able to hear everything the same as the rest of the Cullen's, I now heard a heartbeat, while the thumping sound made my throat burn just a little the scent that I could already smell that went with the heart beat helped me to ignore the burn.

Ducky cleared the large doors into the warehouse and spoke for the first time, his English accent sounded even more interesting with my new hearing.

**A pov**

Bella's humane friend Ducky came through the doors and looked straight at me, he really did have a sharp mind if he could place my face to my voice on the phone after having met me only the one time.

"Ms. Cullen, sorry I was running a little a late"

"that is or Dr. Mallard your not that late at all"

"Good good, now might I enquire as to why you had me meet here of all places?"

"Yes, well you see, my family and I knew that you had to be grieving quite bite over the lose of Bella and wanted to offer you what closure we could"

"Yes I understand that, but why me? And why here of places if you don't mind me asking?"

"well to make the shortest and easiest answer possible, we knew that you were the only who would fully understand the situation and be able to accept all of this"

"what are you trying to tell me Ms. Cullen?"

**B pov**

As Ducky finished his question I knew that this was my cue to walk out.

"because Ducky you are the only one that wouldn't freak out at seeing me now"

I know a little sudden and quite a surprising way to greet my friend after he had most likely thought me dead for the past several days, but I didn't want to prolong his confusion any longer.

Ducky turned around to face me really slowly, "Isabella is that you"

He only used my full name when he was caught of guard, "Yes Ducky it me, I not really dead, well in the technical sense I'm dead, but I'm still here, so to speak, I just look a little different and hey guess what I'm no longer clumsy isn't that cool?"

I knew that I was rambling but I couldn't help myself I was nervous. "Bella slow down"

Ducky said to me.

"Sorry Ducky"

"That's quite all right my dear just give an old man a moment to restart his heart"

"Oh sorry again Ducky this is probably a shock to you huh?"

"Just a little my dear, but I think on some level I knew that this was what had happened to you, I just didn't believe it until I saw you"

"yeah that's why we picked you to meet with, you were the only one that would fully understand and not freak out like Alice said"

Ducky in this time had started to slowly walk toward me, but with extreme caution, he knew to some extent what w new borne vampire was like.

"its ok Ducky you don't have to be afraid, I'm not going t bite, I'm not like your average new born I guess, plus I'm also lucky because humane blood does not appeal to me in any way"

"I should have known that you would turn out like this Bella"

"yeah I guess so should I, but it was till a surprise to me, but I'm very happy it means I can rejoin the society right away, and that is the main reason I can stand here and talk to you right now"

After that we found a Ducky an old chair in the warehouse to sit on and we caught up, he told us what had been found when the team had arrived at the other warehouse, not that the Cullen's didn't already know, but it was interesting to hear it all from a different perspective.

"you do know that they are still looking for you, without a body, Gibbs and the rest of the team are convinced that there is a chance that you might still be alive, and you know they wont give up until they find an answer."

"I know Ducky I saw them in the woods a few day ago, that is the other reason that I we asked you to come here, is there any way that you can help in the discouraging of this investigation?"

"I don't know Bella, you know Gibbs when he gets an idea in his head he doesn't give up until the end, but I will do my best"

"That all I can ask of you"

All of the sudden we all became aware of the approach of another heart beat and they were moving fast, we didn't have time to react from the surprise of it, Alice hadn't seen even a possibility of this happening.

So we all just stood there frozen, Ducky sensed our sudden stress, but did not know what caused it, being a humane he could not hear what we heard, he gave a question look.

I explained before he could get the question out of his mouth "there is another humane here"

And with that said the doors opened revealing one of the people I should have expected this from had hoped not to have happen……..

**A/N: I know a cliff hanger but I need to end here for the moment, I already know who I want this person to be, but give me your guesses on who it may be, I'm going to do my best not to wait so long for the next update but I can't make any promises, I hope you enjoyed the latest chapter Keep reading and Reviewing. LD**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: sorry for the wait again I have just been very busy, so enjoy the latest chapter. LD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with twilight I just like to play with the wonderful characters.**

**CH 20**

**B pov**

How had we all no heard the new heartbeat before now? I mean we are vampires for heavens sake, we should have heard it coming from a mile away at the very least, I guess we were all just so caught up in our conversation with Ducky that we all stopped paying attention to what was going on around us, a very bad mistake on our part but now the damage was done I guess.

If I had been able to react the right way I would have disappeared from sight as soon as the doors opened but I hadn't and neither had anybody else for the matter, one question that was running through my head why hadn't Alice seen this coming when and if we got through this I would have to ask her why.

In the door stood no other than the one and only Gibbs out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward shrug at Alice but I didn't have the time to ask Edward what they were discussing I would find that out later as well, back to the situation at hand.

Gibbs just stood there in the door way of the warehouse looking at all of us with his usual silence, and of course me being me I had to try and break the ice, I mean why not there was nothing else we could do, it was to late to try and run and hide now Gibbs had already seen me like I said the damage was already done.

"Hey Gibbs, great timing as always boss" I tried to inject a little humor in the moment

I was still meet with more silence from Gibbs for the moment but at least me speaking got everybody else in motion once again, everybody moved into position attempting to block me from view I guess, a useless move but still a move on the part of my family that made me feel loved all the same, they really did accept me as part of the family.

Ducky being only a humane moved a little more slowly than everybody else in the room, as soon as he saw what the Cullen's were doing he moved forward towards Gibbs, he opened his mouth as if to speak, but Gibbs gave him on of his famous stares that just about yelled be quite, and Ducky backed down looking lost in thought.

All of the sudden I felt a calming wave spread through the room, I knew that this was Jasper trying to calm the situation before it could possibly get out of hand or any thing like that, out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper throw me a look, I nodded my head real quick in thanks to him, when I refocused on Gibbs I saw that he was now staring as Jasper as well almost as if he knew what was going on, and knowing Gibbs at this point it wouldn't surprise me in the least.

Gibbs still silent stated to walk further into the warehouse advancing on the rest of us, Ducky tried to step forward into Gibbs way in a last ditch effort to stop Gibbs I guess but it did not work, he gave Ducky another one of his stares and Ducky backed down once again, this was unheard of usually Ducky was able to stand up to Gibbs but not this time.

Gibbs continued his way into the warehouse at a slow and steady pace, almost as if he knew that thing could get bad at any moment, I knew that I would not lose control and hurt my former boss in any way, but he still had to feel the danger that was flowing around the room with so many Vampires all in one room, even though he knew nothing about the Vampires I think?

To my eyes he seemed to be moving in slow motion but I knew that he was moving as a pretty normal pace for a humane I guess, once he was all the way into the warehouse, I kind of expected him to come to a stop a good distance from us, the way most humane reacted towards us but he didn't he kept walking toward us, well towards me I guess.

This whole time except for the two times to glance at Ducky, Gibbs been looking right at me this whole time, he looked to be deep in thought, almost as if he was putting the rest of a puzzle together one that he had been working on for a long time.

He finally stopped about five feet away from me, I felt a slight burn in my throat but nothing to be concerned about, it was just from the sound of his and Ducky's heart beats, their humane scents in the end as usual it seems helped me to deal with the thirst I should have felt.

Even with how fast my mind now worked I was still trying to figure out something to say to break the tension in the room once again but was coming up utterly blank for the moment, so it was a surprise to me and made me jump a little when Gibbs was the first to speak.

"Where in the hell have you been that you couldn't at least pick up a phone and let me know that you where ok?"

Now this really chased every single thought that could have been chasing through my mind away, I could also tell by looking around me that the rest of the Cullen's were just as surprised as me at this turn in events.

After almost a full minute of this my brain finally started to function again, it struck me as odd that Gibbs didn't seem in the least bite fazed by my new appearance, it was almost as if he expected me to be like this.

I started to go over what he had just said, I noticed that he had not said that you are alive but that I was ok, that in itself was rather odd, I looked over at Edward before I tried to respond to what Gibbs had said.

When I looked over at him, Edward had a look like he had just himself solved the last part of a puzzle he had been working on, this made me stop and think again about all that was going on, so that in the end Edward was the first of us to speak up after the long silence.

"How long have you known about vampires Mr. Gibbs?"

That was Edward for you always polite to everybody around him at all times, wait did he just say what I think he said, Gibbs knew about vampires, How did I not know about this?

"Wait so you know that vampires are real?"

Was the first smart thing to come out of my mouth, Gibbs decided this moment to finally speak to me.

"Yes, and to answer your question Mr. Cullen I have know for a number of years, you don't spend as much time as I have in the military and not know a few things."

A few things clicked in place for me all of the sudden, why he had never seemed even a little nervous around the Cullen's when they had come to see at me at work, and also why he had given in so easily to me staying with the Cullen's at their hotel and not with somebody from the team.

"So you knew this whole time?"

"Yes Bells I knew it as soon as the Cullen's walked in, what surprised me was that you knew about them"

"So just to get this clear, you knew that Victoria was a vampire, yet you let me go through that whole process of all that testing and experimenting?"

"Yes I did, but at the time I didn't know that you knew about vampires remember?"

"Oh yeah, it all makes sense now, why you never seemed to be fazed at the lack of evidence that I was coming up with"

"yeah, but once again you did surprise me when you came up with that little bit of DNA that you did."

"Yeah, I surprised myself with that one as well, but did you know what had happened to me when the warehouse burned down though?"

"I had my suspicions about it but I had to know for sure, and when there was no body I was almost sure but I still had to know"

"Well now you know what happened to me, are you going to call off the search parties for me?, it is making it a little hard to hunt in the area, having to worry about my friends being in the woods at the same time"

"yeah I will call off the search parties"

He said this with some humor in his voice

"I will come up with a suitable way to close your case"

"thank you Gibbs that would be wonderful"

"Just a few more questions though?"

"Ok shoot"

After all I did owe this guy my life in the end, and he had been there for me when I needed him to me, and he had kicked my butt in to gear when he needed to over the last couple of years.

"How long are you planning on staying in the area?"

I looked at Carlisle to answer this question, he stepped forward and answered for me

"Well Mr. Gibbs we plan on being here for a few more weeks, we are just waiting for our house in Alaska to be ready"

" Ok that's good, also Bella don't think that you can just disappear on me, you will keep in contact"

The last part of his statement came out as more of a command, more like the Gibbs I had know since coming to work for NCIS, this brought a smile to my face.

"Of course I will keep in contact with you, I would never think to do otherwise now that I know that you know what I have be come"

While I was saying this I approached Gibbs, and giving him a moment to see what I was going to do I hugged him, he actually hugged me back that was nice.

"Ok last question, are you happy Bells"

"Yes I couldn't be happier this is the life I have always wanted, but I will miss you and the rest of the team though, but I think this is the way my life was supposed to turn out, it just took a little longer and I had the chance to make some really good friends and have some really interesting experience along the way"

With all of that said, we chatted for a few more minutes, but then Gibbs and Ducky had to get back to the office, it was kind of sad it was like closing yet another chapter on my life, but I knew that no matter what happened I would still have my friends here and that made me happy.

Before they left we agreed that I would meet with them again in a few days to discuss a few things to close out my old life I guess you could say.

After they left I turned into Edwards arms, and buried my head in his chest with relief that things had gone so well, but also in a little bit of sadness, he just held my for a little while.

After about ten minutes maybe a little less, Emmett broke the silence.

"Well that went well, don't you say?"

We all started to laugh it felt good to laugh after all of the tension I had been under for the past few days.

After our moment of humor we all headed out of the warehouse to head back home, hmm home that had a nice ring to it I guess, it would be good to relax for a moment, after all tomorrow was a new day…

**A/N2: I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it, but alas I feel that this story in starting to wind down finally, but don't worry there is still a few good chapter left with a least one more twist, well I have been up for over 36 hours at this point so I think I will sign off and go to bed before I really start to ramble on and on again. So once again thanks for reading and reviewing. LD**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: sorry for the wait once again but I have been extremely busy with getting ready for the holidays, with finals at school among other minor family emergencies, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with twilight I just like to play with the wonderful characters.**

**Ch 21**

**B pov**

3 days had passed since the meeting with Gibbs and Ducky and we were all feeling rather safe here in our home, the only thing now was that Alice was trying to talk in to a shopping trip, Yikes.

And the fact that I no longer had the excuses of needing to sleep or to eat I was truly afraid of shopping with Alice, but she was wearing me down.

"come on Bella just one short shopping trip?"

"Short by whose standers exactly?"

Was my smart reply, a very devious looked entered her eyes at this question.

"Why Bella don't you trust me when I say a short shopping trip?"

"Ohh I trust you Alice, just not when it comes to shopping, your version and my version of a short shopping trip are two very different things"

A few seconds passed while Alice thought about this, still trying to find a way to trick me into this shopping trip and getting her way in the end.

"What if we make it a girl's day out, get away from all the guys for the little while?"

A girls day out did sound really good, I hadn't done anything like that in quite some time, it even slightly eclipsed the thought of being away from Edward for such a long time, it really wouldn't be that long in the end I guess.

Alice suddenly smiled and started to jump around and gave me a hug.

"you wont regret this I promise Bells"

"we'll see"

But at the same time I was smiling at her in return.

"So when do we leave exactly"

Alice got a slightly far off look in her eyes for a few moments, then she returned to the present.

"We will leave at 10 in the morning, we would leave sooner but the sun is going to make an appearance at about 9 but will be covered in clouds again by ten"

"Well sounds like fun"

I said with a slightly sarcastic tone to my voice.

Alice took off then to find Esme and Rosalie to tell them the new of our shopping trip, but I stopped her for a moment before she got to far.

"Alice exactly when will we be back?"

"uhh that one is a little unclear for the moment"

And before I could stop her again she took off, oh boy what have I got myself into this time.

I contented myself with spending time with Edward for the rest of the day, and that night we decided to go on a quick hunt, just to make sure I was totally safe to be around all those humans, even though they didn't appeal to me you could never be to safe.

The time passed quickly to me the next thing I knew the sun was shining through the front windows, it was an amazing sight with my new and vastly improved eyesight.

But the moment was gone to fast for my liking, not only for the fact that I liked the sunlight but also because with the disappearance of the sunlight, that meant that it was time to leave to go shopping.

Well maybe I should give shopping a try a guess, I have yet to try one of Alice's shopping trips now that I no longer needed sleep, and you should never knock something you haven't tried yet.

All four of us piled into Rosalie's M3, Alice had wanted to take her Porsche but we all wouldn't fit and leave enough room for any shopping bags.

Alice and Rosalie sat in the front seat, well of course Rosalie sat up front she was the one driving, while me and Esme sat in the back seat, we decided to leave the top down and enjoy the warm but sunless day as much as we could.

"shopping here we come"

Alice said in a very bright and happy tone of voice.

Against my normal behavior I was actually a little exited for this trip, it was after all a chance for all of girls to just have fun for a little while.

We drove to a mall on the outskirts of Washington to avoid running into anybody I had known in my humane life that I may have meet in my short few years here.

The close we got to the mall the more exited Alice got and the more exited Alice got the more she bounced around in her seat. Rosalie actually had to tell Alice to settle down.

"Alice stop bouncing around so much you are going to ruin the shocks on my car if you don't"

After that she settled down some, but now some of her excitement seemed to be wearing off on the rest of us, we turned the radio up and if at all possible Rosalie seemed to drive just a little bite faster, but now instead of being afraid of the speed I liked to faster speed.

This just confirmed for me the hunch I had always had, that driving this fast was a vampire thing, but then again vampires did most things fast I guess, humane pace just seemed so slow.

We found a parking spot in the underground parking at the mall, "just to be safe"

As Alice put it incase the sun decided to make a surprise appearance anytime during the day I guess.

Alice started to pull us quickly from store to store, when ever we entered a store Rosalie and Esme would go off on there own, but Alice kept me right near her, I guess she was afraid that I may try and run off on her when she wasn't looking, hmm I wonder where she got that idea.

She started by piling article after article of clothing into my arms, when she figured I had enough she would pull me towards the fitting rooms, why we went through this whole process I don't know because she could just look into the future and see what we would buy anyways, decided to ask her.

"Alice why do we have to go through this whole process?, you already know what we will buy anyways."

" Bella this is all a part of the fun of shopping trying everything on before you buy, silly Bella you should know that by now."

"Sorry I asked" I said with a slightly rueful smile

All of the sudden Alice went completely still and she had that familiar far off look in her eyes when she gets one of her visions.

I was a little scared of what she may have seen, but she came back to the present fairly quickly and while she looked a little frazzled for a moment muttering something about being ahead of schedule, she quickly got back into the swing of things.

8 stores later Alice insisted that we go back down to the first floor of the mall, what store could be left down there that we had not already been in?, I realized that Alice had the same look in her eye that she had earlier yesterday when she had originally pushed that we go shopping today.

But I figure Alice will be Alice and decided to follow her, she insisted that Rosalie and Esme come with us for some reason, even though they where at the time three stores behind us.

When Rosalie and Esme finally caught up with us, I was still having a hard time adjusting to the difference in speed from humane to vampire, I much preferred vampire speed personally and found humane speed extremely slow.

So now we where once again on the first floor with Alice vaguely saying something about having missed this one store but I again was pretty sure that we had not missed a single store on this floor that Alice deemed worthy for us to shop in.

Alice Seemed to be just wandering leading one way than another all of the sudden, Esme and Rosalie where just as confused as I was especially when Alice one again muttered something about make up your mind from what it sounded like.

With same suddenness she finally decided on a route for us to take, we had passed the same group of stores 4 different times in the past couple of minutes.

We where passing one of the several sporting goods stores in the mall, the name of which I had not looked at to see what its name was, when emerging from the store was one of the last people I expected to see this close up again.

All I could think of was not again……..

**A/N: I know another cliff hanger but I decided to end this chapter here it seemed the right point I guess. Well I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed reading it. Keep reading and reviewing. LD**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Sorry for the long silence again, but with finales and the holidays, I just have not had the time to sit down to write and post, good new is that I will be hopefully getting my laptop back soon, well I wont bore you anymore enjoy the latest chapter. LD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with twilight I just like to play with the wonderful characters.**

**Ch 22**

**B pov**

Standing not ten feet from us was Ziva, for a moment I hoped that she had not spotted us, but that hope was quickly dashed, she was staring right at Rosalie, Alice, and Esme, but maybe this situation could be saved she did not seem to have seen me so far.

I moved myself further behind others in hopes of sneaking away I guess you could say, but I should have known that it was the wrong move to make because the others had gone still at the sight of Ziva, and Ziva had frozen herself at the sight of the Cullen's, of course any attention would be drawn to movement I made, but now the damage was further done.

Ziva's always alert stare was drawn directly to me, a look of extreme surprise crossed her face so fast that if I had not been a vampire I would have missed it, because now her face was once again almost an unreadable mask, with the exception of a look of pure determination in her eyes, yikes.

Alice was beside me a second later, she whispered in my ear "don't even think of running I will find you wherever you try to run to."

Dang she had caught me but I couldn't expect any less from a physic for a best friend and sister I guess, "fine, but what do we do now?"

"We get Ziva to follow us somewhere more quite and private to talk, don't worry Bella I don't see any problems from this little meeting."

All of this took maybe a second to transpire for us, to the humane around us they would not have noticed any difference from us let alone heard any of our conversation, Esme and Rosalie had of course been a part of this whole conversation.

Rosalie was the first to speak "I don't like we don't need anymore humans in on our secret"

If I had not had the chance to get to know Rosalie better over the last several weeks I would have thought that she was being stuck up to say the least, but I knew better now she was just concerned for her family, and it made me feel good knowing that she now counted me as part of her family.

Esme always the voice of reason spoke up "well the least we can do is talk to the poor girl she must be very confused"

Only Esme could look at Ziva and call her a poor girl, but that was just Esme, always the ultimate mother worrying about everybody else around her.

I decided to be the one to approach Ziva as she was my friend so to say from my humane life. I approached her slowly and with extreme caution so as not to scare her anymore than she may already be scared.

"Hey Ziva, what up" in an attempt to lighten the mood.

I could see Ziva relax just a tiny bite at the fact that she was able to for sure know it was me she was seeing and not some ghost, but that passed quickly, she now looked more confused than anything, "How Bella?" was all the came out her mouth.

I cut her off before she could ask any further questions, "I will answer all of your questions just not here, will you please follow us?"

Ziva looked at Alice, Rosalie, and Esme standing just behind my right shoulder, I knew that being around them made her more than slightly un-comfortable, she just did not exactly know why though, after thinking in over for a few seconds she nodded and walked forward past us, I knew that she would be more comfortable picking the place to talk.

A little unsure of this I looked over to Alice she just nodded and we began to follow Ziva, Alice with a bounce in her step, the rest of us a little more warily.

A little over fifteen minutes later we had followed Ziva to a park just up the street from the mall we had been shopping at, along the way we had dropped our various bags back at the car, Ziva continued to lead us to a more secluded and private area of the park to talk.

We finally arrived at a table that was half buried by the trees at the far edge of the park almost verging on the natural forest that surround the park, she finally turned around and keeping us all in front of her, she was a soldier after all and did not want her back turned to any of us, for her own safety reasons, because no matter what we did we would always give off that dangerous keep away air to those humans that got to close to us.

She remained standing choosing not to sit for the moment, this would become a little tiring for her if we were here for to long, for the rest of it did not matter, we would never no matter how long we stood here.

Ziva fired her first question looking me directly in the eye "How are you alive, we all thought you where dead?"

Very blunt but that was Ziva for you, I looked at Alice for confirmation that it was safe to talk now she nodded, for even though the rest of could hear just fine we depended on her sight to tell us if we would have any unexpected humans wander to close anytime soon.

"Well legally I 'am dead, Isabella Swan died back in that warehouse for all intent and purposes"

"Ok that one I can buy but why?"

"So that I could start a new life so to say, one that I had wanted for a long time, I just didn't plan on it happening the way it did is all"

"You also look different, and I get the feeling that you are no longer humane correct?"

I looked at Alice, Rosalie, and Esme before I answered her question, because it was not just my life and secret on the line so was theirs and I would not dream of telling another this secret without their approval.

Alice was smiling and nodded with enthusiasm, Esme nodded, Rosalie gave Ziva a long hard stare which Ziva gave right back very brave of her might I add to try and stare down a Vampire especially one as stubborn as Rosalie, finally after several seconds Rosalie looked at me with a slight smile that any humane would miss and nodded, Ziva had passed whatever little test Rosalie had put her through.

"You are very observant, you are right I 'am not totally humane any more yet I can still walk among humans, Ziva have you ever heard of Vampires?"

"You mean vampires as is garlic, holy water, and burning in the sun vampires?"

"Well vampires yes, but all the rest of that is all just myth to put humans at ease over us, garlic does nothing to us the same for holy water, and as you can see we do not burn in the sun light as we are out during the say right now"

I decided not to elaborate on what did happen to when in direct sun light that was neither here nor there for this conversation.

"Ok I will believe you for a moment, so you say that you are a vampire, am I to believe that your friends behind you are also vampires as well Bella?"

She said this with an air of humor as if she did not believe us but was humoring us as if we were kids or mentally deranged.

"In fact yes they are also vampires."

"Well if you are all vampires than why am I still standing here alive, should you have not attacked me by now?"

"No we are different from the typical vampire, we don't drink humane blood"

"Well what kind of blood do you drink than?" she said with a raised eyebrow

"We choose to live off of animal blood, so that we can live among humans"

I still had the feeling that she did not totally believe me and her next statement and question confirmed it for me.

"I still don't believe you Bella; you will have to give me some proof if you expect me to"

I took a moment to think of what I could do to make her believe without drawing attention to us, in the end I decided a show of speed would work, Alice whispered to me "don't worry Bella that will work and nobody will see"

I looked Ziva right in the eye and then to here I disappeared and instantly reappeared ten feet away, a look of shock crossed Ziva face one again, to prove my point further I disappeared and reappeared once again right in front of her.

Ziva took a moment to collect herself before speaking again, I was just a little smug about finally shocking the unshockable Ziva, but I quickly shoved that feeling away for the moment.

"Ok I believe you now, does anybody else know about you then?"

I took a moment to answer but decided to be honest in the end, after this I would call both Gibbs and Ducky and warn them that Ziva would most likely be on the warpath with them over this when she got back to the office.

"Yes Ducky had known for the longest, in fact he knew about vampires before I met him, he was the first to see me after my change, and it turns out Gibbs knew as well, but he surprised me with his knowledge of vampires"

After that Ziva had a few more questions, a couple she directed at me, a few she had for the other but in the end, she seemed more at ease around us, but I still had to give her one last warning.

"Ziva you can't tell anybody else about having seen me, humans aren't supposed to know about us, and don't worry we will be leaving the area soon and moving on."

Ziva thought this over for a moment then shocked me with what she said next.

"Don't you think you can just disappear on me that easy Isabella, you must stay in some form of contact or I will be forced to find you to make sure that you are ok, and believe me I will find you"

I knew she was trying to appear tough in front of me, but just by telling me this showed me that she cared.

"No I wont, I will stay in some form of contact with you don't worry"

"Good"

With that said we walked began walking back to the main area of the park and back to the mall where we had all been parked, after we reached Rosalie's car Ziva shook hands with Alice, Rosalie, and Esme, then once again shocked me by pulling me in to a quick but tight hug well tight hug for a humane, I almost didn't have time to return the hug.

After that she walked away back to her own car at the other end of the parking garage, I turned to face Alice. "You knew this was going to happen didn't you?"

She had the grace and manners to look a little ashamed.

"Yes I did"

At the look on my face she was quick to keep going.

"But it was for your own good Bella I promise"

She actually looked a little scared for a moment, I was after all still a newborn and my emotions could get our of control at any moment, but due to my quick changing emotions I was easily amused as well at the fact that Alice would be scared of me so I couldn't stay mad at her any longer.

She seemed to catch on to that little fact rather quickly because she no longer looked scared in fact she was once again smiling her usual smile and was bouncing around once again, "So anybody want to do anymore shopping?"

All three of us responded with a resounding no Alice, her mood was not dampening at all, and she just bounced her way back into the car, we followed her, I picked up my phone to call Gibbs and Ducky and warn them, but all in all I would have to say that this was a good day for us.

**A/N2: thanks for reading the latest chapter, I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it, I'm not real sure when I will be able to post again but reviews always encourage me to post faster, so please keep reading and reviewing. LD**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Alas I would like to present to you to the last chapter, wow I am surprised at how long this story was, but all good things must come to end as the saying goes, so enjoy the final chapter. LD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with twilight I just like to play with the wonderful characters.**

**CH 23**

**B pov**

The last 2 weeks had been pretty quite compared to how chaotic life had been before with, what with Victoria coming after me, the change, and running into and having several people from my humane life pop up and become involved in my new life.

I had spent the last two weeks getting to know my new family better, and still adjusting somewhat to this new life, a large part of me still regretted leaving Charlie and Renee the way I had and currently Edward and Alice where helping to plan a way to say some sort of proper good bye to my parents.

"I know I got it, what if I write a letter to each of them and I can ask Ducky or Gibbs to deliver the letters to them saying that the letter had been found among my stuff at my apartment?"

I looked at Edward to see what he would think of this plan, he was slowly nodding his head, most likely going over all the possibilities in his head, next I looked over at Alice, she had a blank expression on her face seeing if this would work, the rest of the Cullen's had gone hunting so it was the three of at the house right now.

When Alice came back to the present she nodded at me, "As far as I can see that plan should work, but it is still a little fuzzy"

All of the sudden an improved idea to the current plan came to me, "What if I wrote the letters then left them in my apartment for my parents to find?, I know that they haven't been there yet"

The plus side of this plan would be that I would get the chance to see my apartment one last time and to gather a few personal items, hmm perhaps I could convince Edward to let me hang around outside the apartment to catch one last look at my parents?

Alice was checking the future again and Edward was reading her mind getting the first hand information of what would happen, Edward turned and looked down at me, because I had been snuggled up next me with my head laying on his shoulder.

"Are sure you can handle seeing them without talking to them love?"

"Yes, I just really need one last chance to see them so that I can have a clear memory of their faces to always have in my mind"

"ok well Alice does not see anything going wrong so lets give it a try"

I threw my arms around Edward first "Thank you Thank you" I said.

Next I hugged Alice "Your such a great sister, thank you Alice"

I was so happy at how things were going to work out so far, while I would be sad to see my parents for the last time, at least I would have the chance to see them.

I already knew that Gibbs had decided to wait a few weeks before declaring me dead and closing my case, Tony and McGee I knew would not have it any other way in the end, he was going to make the final decision and announcement tomorrow, so I knew I did not have long to write the letter, my parents would be here with in hours.

Even though they had both been down here in the beginning Gibbs had insisted that they both go home until they had further information to give them, and at the time they had not been allowed in my apartment as it was a part of the investigation at the time.

I was so excited for this that rushed upstairs to the room that Edward and I were sharing to start the letters to my parents, when I entered the room I was reminded of the fact that while I knew Edward and I would be together for the rest of eternity, we had not really talked about our future as of yet.

I pushed that thought to the back of my mind for the moment I had a slightly more important issue to take of right now, I rushed to the desk and began writing the letters I knew exactly what I wanted to say.

An hour or so later Edward wandered into the room to see how I was doing "How is it the letter writing going love?"

"great in fact I'm almost done"

Edward came up behind me, and I let him read the letter over my shoulder, I was just putting the final touches on the letter to Charlie, after quickly reading over them Edward looked at me. "Nice very touching" Edward said.

I was glad that Edward approved of them.

During this time the rest of the family had returned home and had been appraised of the situation, and they had all approved as long as I could in fact manage to keep myself hidden from my parents.

After I had finished the letters I was anxious to get them in place at my former apartment, but as luck would have it the sun was shinning in the morning therefore we were unable to leave the house for a while.

At 11:30am the phone rang it was Gibbs. He was calling to let me know that he had made the announcement that he was closing my case and declaring me dead. He had called my parents himself to break the news to them.

"how did they take it?" I asked Gibbs

"quite well considering I just told them that their only daughter was dead"

"when will they be arriving?"

"Your father said that he would get the first flight here that he could, your mother said the same thing."

"Ok thanks Gibbs, by the way I will be leaving them each a letter in my apartment for them to find, I figured I would let you know"

"thanks for the warning"

After that we hung up, I turned to find Edward just behind me, "When can we get these letters placed?"

"Alice says that the sun will be covered in the next hour or so, so as soon as it is covered we will leave ok"

"Ok"

A little over an hour later the sun was once again covered by clouds, of course Edward was going with me, and in the end Rosalie also volunteered to go with us, it was only going to be the three of us, the fewer of the went the better we could hide from my parents.

We took Edward new Volvo, now this brought back some memories for me, and while they were murky they were all good.

Faster then I thought was possible we were parked across the street from my apartment building, I was wearing a hat and dark glasses incase anybody were to look to close at me, Edward and Rosalie were ok, if anybody from the building recognized them they would just assume that they were there to say their final good byes to me.

We entered the building with Edward and Rosalie on either side of me in case I did for some odd reason lose control, you never knew what with how emotional I was at the moment.

We took the elevator up to my apartment, it was kind of sad that this would be the last time I would ever see this place again, but I did have a new home to look forward to, and a wonderful family to be apart of as well, that would help me through this tough time.

There was still crime tape across the door, but we got around that with ease, my apartment of course had been gone through by a lab team, and since it had not been cleaned up from when Victoria had ransacked the place, it was none to clean at the moment.

I had decided to leave the letter in the desk in my bedroom, but I wanted to take my time to walk through the apartment one last time, along the way I collected a few personal items that I wanted to keep and I was sure would not be missed if I took them.

Edward and Rosalie followed behind me letting me do this on my own but still close by for support, they were both just as quite as I was, I just did not feel the need for words at the moment, the silence seemed the most fitting to the moment.

We finally reached my room, which was the least damaged surprisingly, I walked over to the window where my desk rested under, I opened the top drawer and placed the letters in the back of the drawer, not to obvious but they could not miss them there.

I collected a few more books and little things in here as well, we walked slowly back to the front door and I looked around my old home one last time before turning to the door and slipping around the crime scene tape one last time.

We made our way back down to the lobby, and out the front door, we walked to an outdoor café across the street and sat down for a moment. "Edward do you know when my parents will be here?"

"Alice told me that they will be here later this evening"

"Ok so we have some time to wait then"

"Yes, how about we take this stuff back to the car, and wait there?"

"that sounds good"

Edward wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked back to the car, we got and waited for a while, Edward phone range a few hours later, it was Alice.

"Bella's parents were able to get earlier flights they are already in town, they will be arriving at her apartment in an hour"

"Ok thank you for letting us know"

Of course we had all heard the conversation so there was no need to repeat it, another plus for being a vampire.

We waited in the car for a few more minutes then decided to head back towards the building, we would be hiding in an alley across the street it gave us the best view of my parents coming and going.

True to what Alice said my parents pulled up in a cab an hour later, they both got out and stood on the sidewalk out front for a few minutes, they both looked totally heart broken, that was wall I saw before they walked into the building, but it was enough to make me want to cry, but I didn't know how to in this body yet.

Instead Edward sensing that I was upset pulled me into a tight hug, I also felt Rosalie's hand on my back both trying to comfort me.

My parents were only upstairs for two hours, when they came back down Charlie was carrying a box of my things, but I could see that they were both holding on to the letters I had written to them, they also looked just a little less sad at the moment, they hailed down another cab that was passing by, and quickly got in and then were gone, I had seen my parents for the last time, but at least I had seen some relief on their faces and that would have to do for me.

We waited in the alley for a few more minutes then left ourselves, I would not risk attending my own funeral and in the end I guess that was a good thing.

After we got back to the house I went upstairs to mine and Edward room and laid down on the bed there, it was at this moment that I wished that I could still sleep, to escape for a few hours would have been great, instead I just let my mind run over everything that had happened and ending on the last look I had of my parents, this did several times.

It was many hours later that Edward came into the room, he sat on the edge of the bed, "are you ok love?"

"Not yet but I will be"

I sat up next to Edward and he once again pulled me into his arms, we sat like this for another couple of hours, when Alice knocked on the door.

"Hey Bells how about going hunting with me?"

I was a little a confused, I normally went with Edward, I turned to look at him. "go ahead and go with Alice love I will be here when you get back"

There was gleam in his eyes but I didn't try to decipher it, because it was now that I realized how thirsty I was so I quickly got up and after a kiss from Edward left the room, to find Alice waiting at the bottom of the stairs.

We quickly ran out the back door and into the woods, I was still confused as to why Alice was the only one going to with me, Edward had not hunted is just as long as me and Alice, but at that moment a caught the scent of several deer in the area, and that was all I could concentrate on now.

A couple of hours and more than a few deer later, me and Alice were done hunting, I would have been ok to stay out for a little while longer, but Alice was pushing for us to head home, she was bouncing around, and all happy about something, but when I asked she would not give me a clear answer.

"Just wait and see Bella"

I knew that something was up but I knew I would not get any clear answers from Alice, so we began running home.

Just before we reached the edge of the woods, Alice came to a stop. "Uh why don't you go ahead of me Bella, Rosalie is in the garage and I wanted to talk to here."

Ok now I knew something was up, but before I could try and question Alice any further she was gone, I continued to the edge of the woods, when the house came in to sight I noticed that the house was unusually dark, I became a little cautious at this but entered the house anyways.

When I walked in I clearly heard Edward playing the piano, he was playing my lullaby for me, I walked up behind him, of course he heard me come up behind him. " Hello my love, how was hunting?"

"It was good, where is everybody else?"

"they left to give us some privacy"

"Oh"

That was all I could think to say, Edward patted to bench next him and I sat down, he finished playing the song, he then turned to face me, he had serious expression on his face, this caused butterflies in my stomach for some reason.

"Bella do you love me?"

"Yes, and I will for all of eternity"

"as I will love you for all of eternity my love"

At this point Edward paused to take in an un-needed breath, now I was really nervous, he took hold of my hand and looked me deep in the eyes and then spoke again.

"Bella would you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I was taken aback for a moment, I continued to look him in the eye and as soon as I had control over my vocal cords once again I answered him.

"yes"

A simple answer for a simple question, with my answer Edward smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen, he at some point had pulled a ring box from his pocket, he opened the box and showed me the ring, he put it on my finger where it would stay for all of eternity.

I could no longer control myself and threw my arms around him, we kissed for a what felt like forever, but not long enough at the same time. We were broken apart my the squeal of a certain short vampire, before I knew it we were surround by our family.

They were all full of congratulations for us, Alice was ready to start planning the wedding, I was just happy to know that I would defiantly have the future and life I had always wanted, I would have Edward for eternity and the best family with it.

I was now looking forward to forever more than ever, I knew that everything would be good from now on, because no matter what happened now, I would not be alone, I would be with those that I loved, and that was the all I could ever ask for, you could say I am the happiest girl alive.

The End

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, I certainly enjoyed writing it, originally I was not planning on writing and posting it this fast, but I couldn't resist, thank you to everybody who stuck with me through this story you are what keeps these stories worth writing. I am happy to say I already have ideas for at least two other stories at this moment, but it will likely be several weeks before I post I plan I having at least half the stories written so as not to make those who read wait to long for updates, because I start my core classes for my program next week and will be very busy, which is another reason I wanted to finish this story now for all of you, but please check back for the new stories I look forward to your input on them, again thanks for reading and reviewing, this has been a great first experience for me thanks to everybody. Ok I will quite rambling on and now, you have all been great lots of luv. LD**


End file.
